The Gilmore's little princess
by DramaQueen1103
Summary: What if when Lorelai left she didn't take Rory with her? What if Emily raised Rory to be the little princess she always wanted Lorelai to be? What if after fifteen years Lorelai returns.
1. 1985

**Disclaimer: I dont own, I just pretend. lol:)**

October 27,1985

Baby Rory just turned one. Her big blue eyes shined as she looked up at her young mother. Lorelai picked up her daughter and cradled her in her arms.

"Happy Birthday baby." she muttered as she sat down on her bed in her parents house and began to tell the infant the story of her birth. Lorelai knew she didn't understand but she told her anyway. It was very early in the morning, still dark in fact but the 17 year old couldn't sleep anyway. After her story was finished she looked down at her growing girl who was fast asleep. Lorelai put her back in her crib and watched her sleep for the next few hours.

Her plan would go into effect tomorrow. She would pack up as much as she could and hit the open road to get as far away from Emily and Richard as she could stand. She had already made up her mind to leave her home, her past, and her daughter behind. She knew that she was young and that just because it killed her to be here didn't mean that Rory wouldn't make it out alive. As the morning progressed Lorelai looked out the window to see the first snow of the year. She ran to the window and opened it so she could feel it touch her skin. It was cold and frozen and perfect. To her this was a sign that everything would be okay.

**A/N: okay I know this is different but please give it a chance my next chapter will explain alot. and this is my second story so it's still new to me. So please leave me reviews and stuff but be kind.**

**A/N: It has come to my attention that Rory was born in 1984. I tried to count back and ended up at 1982 but Im human so its has been changed. sorry about that.:)**


	2. Dear Emily and Richard

**Disclaimer: I down nothing.Sorry:(**

**A/N: please enjoy, and review.**

October 27, 1982

Around 10:00 am

Lorelai Gilmore opened her eyes to the sound of knocking on her door. She obviously had dosed off in the early hours of the morning.

"Lorelai, this is your mother. Get up!" Lorelai rolled her eyes and sat up the sound of Emily's voice made her want to scream. "Lorelai please acknowledge that I'm speaking to you." Lorelai climbed out of her bed and walked over to Rory's crib. The little girl was standing up and fully alert.

"Were you watching mommy sleep?" Lorelai asked the blue eyed child in a babyish type voice. She smiled and you could see where her first set of teeth were coming in.

"Lorelai, I'm coming in." Emily yelled. Before Lorelai could object her mother came toppling into the room.

"Loelai, I swear. I've been calling for you twenty minutes. Why didn't you respond?"

"Sorry mom I just woke up." Lorelai said as she picked up her daughter and placed her down on her bed to be changed.

"Your not going to change her there are you?" Emily asked rudely.

"I can't imagine what you opinion on that is," she replied sarcastically

"She has a changing table Lorelai, I don't understand why you prefer your 600 sheets." Emily scolded.

She continued to talk but after that Lorelai tuned her out. She focused on Rory's face until she was done so she wouldn't have to hear her mothers rambling. She picked the baby up and placed her down on the floor. The one year old toddled over to her mothers night stand and grabbed her mothers old history book that Lorelai never really took the time to put away. Rory with book in hands plopped right there and opened upside down like she was invested in every upside down word. Lorelai tuned back in just in time to hear her mother saying something about Rory's birthday party.

Rory's first birthday party was beautiful. Elegant, very thought out and planned. A mid-day brunch to celebrate the birth of Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, is what the invitation said. It was a perfect party, but not for a one year old Lorelai thought. Ther were lots of gests, lots of older women from the DAR and men from her fathers firm. Emily had Rory showing her off to all of her friends.

" and heres the little princess." she'd say to each group she went up too. Lorelai stood in the back away from all the commotion. These were the same people who said horrible things about just a little more than a year ago. It made Lorelai mad to think like that so she tried not to. She tried to just enjoy the day and not think about it, or the fact that Christopher wasn't here but in California . She wished he was here or better she wished she was there. Lorelai was lost in her thoughts when she herd a familiar voice. She looked up to see none other than Francine Hayden reaching out to hold her baby. Her baby, the same baby that Francine's husband strobe had suggested she get rid of the same baby that Francine her self said Lorelai should be sent away for. Lorelai wanted to yell out STOP or NO but she didn't. she knew that Rory being close to the Haydens meant Rory being closer to her father and Lorelai was okay with that.

After the party Lorelai went through all of Rory's new things and put them away while Rory took a nap. There was so much and all of it was so expensive. This is what Lorelai was running away from. The materialistic people she was going to let raise her daughter.

When Rory woke up Lorelai fed her and gave her a bath and took her upstairs to watch a movie. Every Friday night since Rory was born Lorelai watched a movie with her. Just something she could do to keep away from her own mother. Tonight it was sleepless in Seattle. They were watching the movie a little early tonight since Lorelai would be leaving soon.

"Rory I Love you." she said to her daughter after awhile.

" Love you." Rory mimicked.

" Time for bed." Lorelai chuckled.

"Mama no night-night." the baby cried.

"Rory yes night-night." she mimicked picking the little girl up and laying her down in her crib. Her blue eyes shined looking into the mirror that was her daughter. She was going to miss that.

"Mama no night-night." Rory yawned.

It didn't take long for the baby to fall asleep but she did. Lorelai grabbed her duffle bag and turned off the light. She took on last look in her room and cracked the door. She knew this was the perfect time to get away because her parents were preparing to go to some dinner. She left the note she'd written on the table and walked out the door. It was freezing out side and the wind stung against her face as the tears fell. She walked the two miles to the bus station and got on not knowing where to go. She paid for the next ticket out of Hartford it was going somewhere called Stars Hollow she took it and got on the bus. She looked out the window to see the snow start to fall again as she drove away from the only home she'd ever known.

Emily and Richard were walking down the stairs together.

"Lorelai we're leaving." Emily called.

"Well what do you know she put Rory's stroller away, first time in a year I haven't tripped over that thing." she said to her husband.

" Where's my scarf?" Richard asked apathetically.

"I told Tina to put everything out for you Richard."

"Out where," he continued.

"Look on the table." she told him.

"You have to be more specific with her, Emily." he argued back.

"Fine Richard." She said giving up.

"There should be a designated place to put things." he kept on.

"Whatever you say Richard," she trailed off.

"Lorelai we are leaving please acknowledge that." she called again.

"Where is that girl?" Emily asked her self because Richard clearly wasn't listening.

" This is not the scarf I asked for." Richard complained as he found the scarf the maid laid out not paying attention to his wife's search for their daughter.

"Well it looks fine can you just wear it?" Emily snapped.

"No I'm going to go back up stairs and get the scarf I intended to wear in the first place," Richard snapped back.

Emily's eye had caught something. Unaware of Richards rambling she began towards the dining room table.

"Well I'm surprised at you Emily these are your friends we're seeing tonight. You'd think my appearance would be a priority to you."

But Emily still wasn't listing something else had her attention. What ever it was she had in her hand had her completely side tracked.

"I didn't want to go to this thing in the first place," he said throwing the scarf back down. " I have an early meeting in the morning and I would much rather go to bed and ignore the fact that the symphony has reupholster it's Mosinee this year."

Emily was reading the note that Lorelai had left her face was that of total shock and she was in the process of getting ready to cry.

"Emily…" he said again walking into the dining room.

He saw her face and knew something was wrong.

" Emily…" she said again.

She reread the note and dropped it on the floor in disbelief. He picked it up and looked at her once more to see the tears falling from her face. He look down at the note and began to read.

_**Dear Emily and Richard,**_

_**I don't belong here.**_

_**I'm going somewhere else. I'll call you when I get there.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Lorelai **_

His face fell he couldn't believe his daughter would just take off with a baby like that, but then he herd the sounds of Rory sleeping and he looked down to see the baby monitor sitting right there right there. She'd left her daughter behind.


	3. Life Accourding to Rory

_This chapter re-accounts the events that happened for Rory Gilmore in the years between 1985-and 2000._

_October 28,1985-_

Emily Gilmore hadn't slept the entire night. All she did was cry. She cried over the failure of a mother she was and the failure her daughter had turned out to be. That girl would never know how much her mama loved her, Emily just had her own way of showing it. She cried over her loss but most she cried because for once she wasn't in control. As she laid in her bed crying she stared at the baby monitor the only thing besides that note that Lorelai had left behind. The baby on the other side was the only proof at all left in the house that Lorelai had ever even existed. Emily was cold, Richard was gone and she felt alone and then she heard a noise.

The baby was awake. Emily immediately jumped up out of instinct. She ran to Lorelai's room and then stopped, hand on the knob. She just stood there. On the other side of the door she could hear her grand daughter waking up. She turned the knob slowly and opened the door to see baby Rory standing up in her crib. She was smiling at Emily which suddenly made her forget about Lorelai's leaving and all the stupid things that had been running through her mind for the last fourteen hours or so. Looking at Rory she saw the princess she had always wanted to raise.

_November 3, 1985_

Emily Gilmore was playing with baby Rory. The new nanny Emily was finally able to hire was putting away Rory's coat and stroller away after just coming back from their afternoon walk. The nanny just walked back into the room when the phone rang_._

"_Gilmore residence," ._Emily heard the maid say._ "Yes ma'am please hold."_

The maid walked into the room with Emily and the nanny and of coarse little Rory.

"Mrs. Gilmore there is a young woman on the phone for you."

"Okay Fiona I'm coming." Emily said still looking at her granddaughter. She kissed her one last time and got up to walk into the den. She picked up the phone.

"_Emily Gilmore." _she said into the receiver.

"_Hi mom." _Lorelai somehow managed to put together.

"_Lorelai?" _Emily asked in shock.

"_No, some other person who calls you mom." _she said sarcastically.

Emily was still in shock so she didn't reply.

"_You Know what I'm just calling because I said I would. And if you care then I'm okay and..." _Lorelai stopped because she heard Rory laughing in the background.

"…_Can I talk to her." _Lorelai picked back up.

"_No," _Emily said. _"I don't think that's a good idea right now. We will talk to you later goodbye Lorelai." _Emily was hoping she would call again so maybe next time she talk some since into her and get her to come home. But at least she was able to say goodbye. She was able to end the phone call. She was in control again. With that she hung up the phone wiped away the tear that was escaping from eye and went back into the Den with Rory.

September 4th, 1989

Five year old Rory Gilmore stood in front of the mirror in her bed room as her new nanny Christa braided her hair up into a French braid. Rory's old nanny's name was Hailey, and before that it was Bianca and she couldn't really remember before that. She really liked Hailey but Hailey ran her bath water to hot one evening so her Grandma had to fire her. And now she had Christa and that was okay because she seemed nice enough. Rory smiled at her reflection she was so excited to be going to the big kid school Tristan DuGrey her best friend had told her all about it since his big sister went there. Her hair was finally done so she quickly ran out of the room to go show her grandma how pretty she looked in her new uniform. She ran past the bathroom and down the stairs but then walked as she suddenly remembered what Emily had said about how young lady's don't run. She walked down the hall and went the long way through the kitchen into the dining room so that the maid and cook could see her outfit.

"Grandma Grandpa," Rory said making her entrance into the room. "Look at me."

"Well just look at her Richard." Emily said proudly. " You'll be at Yale in no time."

"Indeed." Richard said looking up from his paper.

"No grandma I'm going to Harvard." Rory debated.

Emily and Richard exchanged glances and laughed at the child trying to climb into the chair for breakfast. Christa who wasn't far behind her hurried to help her trying her hardest to avoid the same fate as the nannies before her.

After breakfast all done Emily took Rory to her first day of school at Weston Academy, the best Grammar school in Connecticut. She walked her into the class room full of other well bred children from wealthy families. She saw Tristan and Madeline and Rory let go of her hand to go join them at the blocks. The classroom looked like the best and that was exactly what she wanted no less than the best. After seeing that she was okay Emily saw her self off to run errands.

School let out at 2:00 and Rory waited outside with the other children for her grandmother. She had a sad type look on her face. When the car pulled up Emily got out to help Rory get her back pack off and help her into her seat belt. when they were all set and moving Emily began to notice.

"What's wrong princess?" She asked the mopping girl.

"Nothing," Rory sighed. "It's just… well in school today Tristan said he doesn't want to play with me anymore because I'm a girl and girls are gross."

"Girls are not gross Rory. He's a boy and he's just going through a faze." Emily said. She missed the days when Lorelai would open up to her like this.

"Yeah I guess." Rory said but her expression didn't change.

" Is that all?" Emily pushed.

Rory shrugged.

" why don't you tell me what's really wrong." she persisted.

Rory started to say something but then stopped. Whatever it was making her sad was making her sadder by thinking about it.

"Rory?" she questioned.

" well after lunch we were making pictures and Miss Blaine said to color a picture of our family. She said when we were done we would talk about the people in our picture. But when everyone else got up to share their picture they always had a mommy and a daddy in them. So when it was my turn I said I didn't want to because I don't have a mommy or a daddy and she said it was fine but I still didn't want to so Miss Blaine gave me a check minus."

"Oh." Emily said not knowing how to respond.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they got back to the house Rory went to begin on her homework and Emily went to the phone to call Francine. The call was quick and to the point. Emily told her about Rory's day and what she wanted and Francine told her that Christopher would be in town around Rory's birthday. She said that she would give him Emily's message the next time she heard from him.

The next few weeks at school were good for Rory. The teachers and other students were beginning to pick up on what Emily already knew. The child was bright. Better to say brilliant according to Richard. She was doing well, better to anyone else in the class. And Rory loved school too. The days flew by and soon it was October. This year Rory got her first visit from Christopher since she was a baby. He didn't visit much after that but he called on holidays and sent her presents in the mail. It was almost a relationship.

1994

Life was kind of boring for ten year old Rory today. She had a cold, it was raining outside, Richard was working, Emily was out, they were between maids at the moment and Rory and Paris her best friend slash worst enemy weren't speaking at the moment. She was alone in that big house sitting on her windowsill watching the streams pour down the glass. She'd been in bed all week and was finally starting to get better although she still had the sniffles. She was bored no doubt so she decided to get up and walk around the house. She crept down the stairs slowly out of habit of not wanting to make any noise even though there was no one home. She started in the living room and examined everything there was to see. She looked at the expensive art pieces on the walls and on the shelves and touched them and picked them up something she would never be allowed to do if her grand parents were home. _"Rory , those are to look at not to touch." _she could hear her grandmothers voice say.It was a dangerous feeling for her not knowing if someone would walk in at any minute but it got boring after a while. So she decided to look at the portrait that hung above the mantle. It was a simple picture painted about seven years ago. In it was a younger Rory sitting in Emily's lap and Richard standing behind them. She wondered what was there before that. She knew her grandmother wouldn't let the whole frame be blank. These thoughts were interrupted by a gurgling in her lower stomach. Her appetite was coming back. This excited her, she ran to the kitchen. The door swung behind her and she stood in the mist of food. Lots of food and no one to catch her eating it. She opened the cabinet to all sorts of non perishable items. But something stuck out to her. A nice round unopened jar of chocolate icing. She grabbed for it feeling adventurous. And opened it she took a whiff of the substance incredibly happy to be able to smell again the chocolate called out to her. _"Rory eat me!" _it seemed to say. She wanted to dig into it with her hands but she wasn't feeling that extreme so she went the island to find a spoon. She dug it deep into the container pulled up a mound of chocolate and shoved it into her mouth. She loved the taste so soft so rich. Her grandmother would have a cow if she saw this.

As Rory exited the kitchen spoon of chocolate in hand she thought she heard a car in the dive way. Freaking out she ran through the nearest door which led into the basement. As she waited to figure out what was going on she realized that she had never been inside the basement before. She turned around forgetting about getting caught and decided to jump inside another adventure. There were boxes everywhere. Heavy boxes Rory figured out as she tried to pick one up. She dropped it to the floor and lifted off the lid. There were pictures of a girls she'd seen before but couldn't figure out who she was if her life was depending on it. There was a plaque with her name on it. But wait it wasn't her name her name was Lorelai Leigh Gilmore not Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Who was Lorelai Victoria? She asked herself. She kept fumbling through the photos. This girl as a baby, another with her as a toddler, another as her in pajamas on Christmas as a child, there were more. She saw one with the girl on a horse and one with the girl wearing the exact same uniform that she put on everyday standing outside of her school. This puzzled Rory. She knew this girl wasn't her. She would never get that close to a horse, but there was something familiar in the eyes. They were exactly the same the same shape and the same deep blue. She opened another box there was like a trillion Cd's from the 80's. In another there was more awards honor roll, perfect attendance, horseback riding. Then a another box there were framed debutant photos. They were in a book. There were no pictures in the back but the last one was somewhere in the middle. It was beautiful taken right by the stair case. This Lorelai was wearing a white dress and her hair was all tied up. She was smiling in the photo. This large white smile looked like belonged on a Colgate commercial. She was smiling yes but there was trouble in her eyes like a secret she didn't want out she hid it behind the smile. Rory closed this book and picked up another one. On the cover there were two names crocheted. The first belonged to Lorelai and the next to Rory. She ran her fingers over the letters trying to comprehend what this meant. She opened the book and on the first page were three ultrasound photos. She turned to the next page and there was a picture of Her as a baby lying in that little cubical thing that they put babies in at the hospital. She didn't like this picture it made her look squishy and gross. She turned the page there was her again but this time there was someone else in the photo. It was the girl…the girl from all the other pictures. She studied this picture. Her hair was dampened with sweat, she looked tired in her eyes but happy a genuine happy not like in the coming out photo. She was in a hospital bed surrounded by machines holding this tiny little baby. Holding her. She turned the page again and their were more pictures of her and Lorelai. Her mom. She'd found her mom. The only thing Emily had ever said about her was _"she left when you were one, Rory that's all you need to know.". _She wanted more she wanted to know more she wanted to see more. She opened another box It was her mom and dad and her. They were so young. She didn't understand. It wasn't fair. Rory began to cry tears were really coming out when she heard the front door close. She quickly hoped up with the book in her hand. Now that she had it she never wanted to let it go she hugged it tightly and promised her self to come back for it after her grandparents went to sleep. When she turned to leave she saw a large portrait on the wall. It was almost like the one that hung in the living room but different. Her mother in the portrait was about her age and her grandparents were younger too. She had a million questions but decided they could wait. She picked up her cup o' chocolate and hurried back up stairs just in time to hear Emily calling for her.

1999

Rory was extremely excited at the end of the summer she would be starting Chilton. She'd always gone to the best schools but this was the best of the best. Her grandparents had known Head Master Charleston for years he'd even had dinner at her house a couple of times, but she wasn't to scared. Paris would be there and Madeline and Louise so that made her less nervous. Plus this would help her take yet another step forward towards Harvard.

On the first day of school she took out her 'secret box' where she kept all the things she didn't want her grandparents to know that she had. She opened it an moved though all the stuff carefully at the bottom there was a plain white envelope she opened it and pulled out her picture. The picture of the family she was supposed to have. Before her dad went off to California and her mom went off to god knows where.

She put the picture in her binder and headed out the door.

-2000.

**A/N: Hey guys I know this chapter was crappy and really short but Rory is just a kid a mean really how much could happen. The next chapter is life according to Lorelai and it is alot longer. Alot longer. so yes if you dont like this chapter please dont stop reading this story. This chapter and the next chapter are just catching you up from the year that Lorelai left until the year the show starts but then it gets right on track. **

**Okay one more thing the first couple of paragraphs are about Emily more so than Rory I know but thats the way it had to be since Rory was only like a year old. Please please please send reviews I love them. **

**Thanks.**


	4. Life Accourding to Lorelai

**Disclaimer: I dont own I just pretend.**

**A/N: Okay this is going to be a little weird just read the A/N when your done.**

_This chapter re-accounts the events that happened for Lorelai Gilmore between 1985 and 2000_

_October 28,1985_

Lorelai was awake. She was in a nice room in a warm place out of the cold and snow. The sun was just beginning to rise and the light began to slowly creep in through the window. Tears slid from the corners of her eyes and strait down to the pillow. She was alone in the strange town surrounded by kind, but strange people and she missed her baby. She wanted Rory to be there calling out for her but she knew this was no life for a child. Lorelai had no idea where she would stay tonight or any other night from now on. She still had a little money left for food but not diapers or wipes or toys or clothes or any of the other things that babies need. She closed her eyes and thought about last night. She remembered that her bag wasn't very heavy but how cold it was walking the how ever many miles it was to the bus.

By the time she made it to Stars Hollow her body was completely numb from the ever dropping temperature. She got off the bus and looked around the town was very lit up. Halloween was everywhere it was festive and fun. She walked around a corner and saw a sign.: WESTENS BAKERY: it seemed to be the only place still open so she walked in.

"Hello, young lady" an old woman behind the counter said greeting Lorelai.

"Hi."

"Are you hungry, you look hungry, would you like me to make you something."

"Uhh…no thank you. Just a cup of coffee please."

"Well okay if your sure."

Lorelai sat down at a table and put her bag down beside her.

"You must be new around here," the old lady said. "I know everyone around here and I would defiantly never forget eyes like yours.

"Yes ma'am. And thank you."

"Well what's your name dear?" the lady asked handing Lorelai her coffee.

"Umm…Lorelai…Lorelai Gilmore."

"Well, welcome to Stars Hollow Lorelai. I'm Fran."

"Nice to meet you Fran."

"You too dear."

About twenty minutes later Lorelai was ready to leave.

"Thank you so much." Lorelai said handing Fran the tree dollars for the coffee.

"No problem, you come by any time you want."

"I will. Umm be back…soon." Lorelai added.

Fran flashed her a smile and Lorelai turned to leave. But then she remembered she had no where to go.

"Uhh…Fran," She asked "There were some guys talking about a Inn somewhere around here and I was just wondering if you could maybe point me in that direction."

"Oh sure" she said.

Fran took Lorelai outside and described to her the way to the Independence Inn. She thanked the old lady once again and with her bag that was starting to feel heavier she walked to the Independence Inn.

Once she got there she stood outside for a good ten minute amazed at how beautiful it was. She would have continued to stand there observing the snow fall around this beautiful place. But she saw the lights in the rooms upstairs begin to go off and this alarmed her. Maybe they would lock the doors. she thought to her self and hurried inside. The smell inside was heavenly. It was warm and inviting. It reminded her of the home she'd always wanted. She walked over to the front desk to see a woman. She had peach colored akin a auburn hair she looked to be around 40ish.

"Hello," she said looking up at the young girl.

"Hi," Lorelai said with a smile.

"My name is Mia, welcome to the Independence Inn."

"I'm Lorelai."

"Would you like a room?" Mia asked.

"Huh?"

"A room?"

" A yes that would be great. Thank you."

Mia handed Lorelai a key and she hurried upstairs, she took a shower and stood in there until the water ran cold and in fear of her body going numb again she got out. Lorelai remembered digging through her bag forever to find something proper to wear to bed. Even after she realized that she wasn't in her mothers house and could sleep in jeans if she wanted to but she didn't. she found something more 'appropriate'.

The sun was shining brightly through now. It yelled at Lorelai to wake up. She obeyed by flipping the covers back and wiping the tears from her eyes.

November 3rd 1985

Lorelai had been spending a lot of time with Mia this past week. Last night they sat down together and Lorelai told Mia her whole entire story about life with the Gilmore's and baby Rory. There was a lot of crying from Lorelai and Mia held her like a mother would. She'd offered Lorelai a job as a maid at the Inn, and Lorelai happily accepted. This included being able to stay and eat at the Inn. Mia also talked with her about getting her GED. They also talked about calling Emily and decided to do that this morning. Mia said that she'd sit with Lorelai while she called. Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed the number before she lost her nerve. She heard the dull buzz trying to connect her to her past.

"_Gilmore Residence." _The maid answered.

"_Hello, is Emily there?" _Lorelai asked the maid.

"_Yes ma'am please hold" _

Lorelai patiently waited on the other end.

"_Emily Gilmore." _she heard through the receiver.

"_Hi mom." _Lorelai somehow managed to pull together.

"_Lorelai?" _Her mother sounded surprised.

"_No some other person who call s you mom." _she said sarcastically.

Emily didn't reply. This angered Lorelai.

"_You Know what I'm just calling because I said I would. And if you care then I'm okay and..." _Lorelai stopped because she heard Rory laughing in the background.

"…_Can I talk to her." _Lorelai picked back up.

"_No," _Emily said. _"I don't think that's a good idea right now. We will talk to you later goodbye Lorelai."_

With that Emily hung up the phone. It was at that moment that Lorelai realized she would never have Rory back. She was fine without her laughing and playing like Lorelai had never been there at all.

January 1989

Lorelai Gilmore was on her lunch break. She wasn't really hungry but she desperately wanted coffee. On any other day she would have gone to Westens but Fran was out of town for the weekend. She only had 25 minutes left so she decided to try something new. She'd worked at the Inn for four years now and she'd never been late or missed a day not once and she wasn't about to start now.

She walked into this new place. A diner called Luke's. she'd seen it before but had never been inside. She walked through the door and the place was packed. There was a gruff man wearing a flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap. He was walking around with a pot of coffee in one hand and two plates of food in another. Jackpot! Lorelai thought to herself. She stood over by the counter in a caffeine frenzy waiting for coffee. But no came over there so she decided to go over to the gruff man. He was with a customer.

"yeah um…could I get some coffee please." she said to the gruff man.

"hey, wait your turn lady." he snapped.

she didn't listen she just kept following him around the diner talking a mile a minute although he wasn't quite sure what he was saying. Fed up Luke finally turned around to her.

"you know what…your being annoying, sit down shut up and I'll get to you when I get to you."

There was a dramatic pause and after a moment it was shattered by the sound of Lorelai talking again.

"When's your birthday?" she asked him?

He wouldn't tell her, so she didn't stop talking and he gave in and told her his birthday. Lorelai was delighted by this information. She quickly opened up the newspaper and turned to the horoscope page, wrote something down and handed it to the man. He looked at it and under Scorpio it said:** YOU WILL MEET AN ANNOYING WOMAN TODAY GIVE HER COFFEE AND SHE'LL GO AWAY.**

He gave her coffee but she didn't go away. She told him to hold on to it and maybe it would bring him luck one day.

Lorelai continued to come back to Luke's everyday. She liked him and the diner and he liked her being there. They became friends fast and soon much more than that by the end of 1989 Lorelai couldn't see herself spending her life with anybody else.

1992

Luke Danes fell in love with Lorelai Gilmore the day he met her. He knew that when he proposed. He knew her past and her background and he was proud of what she'd accomplished.

He wanted her to be the one he came home to everyday. He wanted her to be the mother of his children and he wanted her's to be the first person he saw in the morning and the last person he saw before he went to sleep. With all this in mind he got up his nerve and asked a most permanent question. To his delight she said yes and on June 3rd, 1990 they were married. He had never seen her more beautiful than on that day in her gown, and she had never been more nervous then the day she married the love of her life. The ceremony was quiet and small. Mia was there and that was really all that mattered to Lorelai. She would never tell anyone but she secretly wished that when she walked down that aisle she could turn around and see Emily and Richard there supporting her, proud of her but when she looked up she saw Luke and forgot all about her disappointments. He bought them a beautiful house near town. They had lots of nice neighbors including Babette and Murray. Lorelai continued to work at the Dragonfly Inn and in December of 1992 was promoted to assisted manager. They were happy together. But Lorelai couldn't help but wonder how Rory was, what she was doing, What she looked like?, so many questions that she feared would never be answered. She considered going back. She thought about nothing else for three days and came to the conclusion that you cant leave a child behind and then come back and take them from the only home they'd ever known she decided that she would have to wait if just for a little while just until she was a little older.

1993

Luke and Lorelai always planned on having kids but Lorelai had no idea it would come this soon.

They conceived on February 14th, 1993.

May 15th

Lorelai was asleep upstairs and Luke was down stairs cooking breakfast. It was still early but Luke liked to get a jump start on the day. Everything was quiet in the house until a Hello Kitty alarm clock went off. Lorelai still half unconscious hit the top to make it stop. No sooner had her hand hit then another one went off and another and another until the room was filled with the chimes of at least 18 alarm clocks. She sat up and looked around at all the noise.

"You are hilarious!" she yelled to her husband who she assumed was down stair laughing at her expense. She climbed out of bed turned off all the clocks and headed down stairs.

"Okay see last night when I said tomorrow make sure I wake up at 7:00 no matter what I really meant, tomorrow make sure I have the _option_ of getting up at 7:00 in case when 7:00 comes I actually want to get up which it happened I didn't. Therefore you are currently responsible for the great alarm clock slaughter of 1993." she said walking into the kitchen.

" No survivors?" he asked

"one shaped like a bunny, escaped with mild decapitation." she replied smelling her coffee.

" This is decaf." she stated after a second.

"What are you talking about?"

"you switched my coffee again."

" I'm a busy man I don't have time to run around switching your coffee. I have a diner to run, I have shipments to order, I have things to flip and fry." he defended.

Lorelai continued to franticly search for his coffee

"would you stop that?" he asked.

Lorelai looked under the sink and found a plastic baggie with what appears to be coffee inside.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, under the sink, very cleaver but not cleaver enough BUCKO." she mocked.

"Alright, you know what…I give up."

"Woohoo!"

"Go one day without coffee" he said.

"-that's not giving up." she cut him off.

"I'll put a toy in your cereal."

"Dirty!" she joked.

"Fine here you go," he said handing her a plate of food. "You win."

"Ah thank you."

"Your welcome now your up, your fed, I'm leaving."

"Oh hey wait we need Q-tips."

"I'll alert the media." he sounded sarcastic.

"Yeah…See that goes much better with the accent."

"The reference is good enough you learn that one day. I'll be home early. We need anything else besides Q-tips?"

"Umm cotton balls, world peace, Connie Chung's original face back."

Luke kissed his wife.

"Goodbye crazy lady," he bent down to her stomach area and puts his hand on it. "Goodbye Sid and Nancy."

"Leopold and Lobe." she corrected.

"What?"

"I changed my mind please don't tell Sookie."

Luke shook his head. He honestly didn't understand half the word that came out of that women's mouth sometimes but he loved every single one of them.

"Declaf" he tried one more time.

"Never" she laughed.

"They'll both have two heads." he complained.

"More to love."

Luke kissed his wife one more time and then headed out the door. Lorelai put her hands o her belly and smiled. She really was excited. She hurried and ate her breakfast, got dressed and headed off to work. She had just turned twenty-five and all the towns-folk of stars hollow bought her a nice badge jeep.

Late night November 2nd

Luke had a long day at the diner and he couldn't wait to get home to Lorelai.

He locked the door got into his truck and began his journey home. He pulled into the drive way behind Lorelai's jeep. It hadn't moved since she insisted last week that they take her car to her doctors appointment. The only time she was able to get out of the house or even out of the bed except to go to the bathroom was to go to her doctors appointments once a week. The stairs creaked as he walked up the front porch. _I'll have to fix that. _he thought to himself and turned the key to walk in.

The house was completely dark from the down stairs. He went into the kitchen turning on every light he passed in the process. He put the bags with Lorelai's food in them on the counter and threw his keys in the bowl.

"Lorelai," he called up the stairs. "I'm home."

No reply.

He decided to just go up there himself. Before he left the kitchen he looked at the door. The door that would lead into his daughters' or sons' or daughter and son's room. Lorelai made it a point to find out the sex of their babies as soon as they could tell her, but Luke on the other hand decided to wait. After that day Lorelai had spent all her time that wasn't spent at the Inn decorating that room for whatever that doctor had written down for her on a sheet of paper that day. He turned his attention back to the stairs and went up to greet his very beautiful very pregnant wife.

Lorelai wasn't asleep but she was laying in the dark. She didn't want him to see her the way she'd been all afternoon. Completely hysterical. She heard him come in and she heard him call for her but she thought that even if she tried to call back she would have no voice so she didn't even try. She thought maybe if he came up stairs that he would think she was sleeping and leave her to her tears. He opened the door letting in the bright light from the hall run into the room.

"Lorelai." he whispered.

She didn't move, she laid perfectly still.

He thought she was asleep. He turned around and started down stairs when he heard a shriek.

Lorelai had been taken by surprise, she recognized this feeling but her doctor assured her she wouldn't be feeling it for another week. She didn't mean to alarm Luke but he sprang up from out of no where to tend to her.

…

Her water broke soon after the contractions started and Luke rushed her to the hospital. She waited in the hospital bed for her twin to arrive.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked her.

"Nothing." she choked out.

"Your lying."

"No I'm not." she lied.

"Lorelai?!"

"okay…It's just Rory."

"What about her?"

"I miss her. And I don't know I just feel like I'm betraying her by having another baby. And you know I just feel like the world's worst mom!"

Lorelai had another contraction at that moment and cringed. Luke held on to her hand and whispered in her ear.

"You did what you thought was best for her. You left her for her benefit not yours and that makes you the worlds best mom." he said in his most supportive tone.

She looked in his eyes with tears in her own and smiled at him.

The doctor walked in ruining the moment.

"Are you two kids Ready to have a couple of kids of your own?" the doctor asked.

…

Early morning November 3rd 1993

It didn't take long before Luke and Lorelai had two beautiful identical twin girls. They named them Lauren Helen and Alexis Kimberly Danes.

1999

Lauren and Alexis were up for the morning. Luke had to get to the diner in a hurry so he didn't get to see them before he left but Lorelai was still up stairs asleep. The two five year olds tip-towed up stair to their parents bedroom and eased onto the bed before they went crazy and began to jump up and down on top of their mother.

"Mommy mommy wake up it's the first day of school." they sang.

Lorelai opened her eyes.

"Hey girlies" she said sheepishly.

"Mommy come on we got to go to school." Alexis said.

"Lexis its 6 o'clock." she said.

"come on we can get their early." Lauren said pulling her mother to get out of bed.

She did as her daughters wanted and climbed out of bed.

"Here mommy wear this," Lauren said handing Lorelai he blue flippy skirt.

"Okay, you guys go down stairs and let me get dressed and then we will go have breakfast with daddy before school."

They both ran excitedly down the stairs to wait for her. She couldn't believe time had gone by so fast. It made her think about Rory. _Rory was fourteen years old today would be her fi__rst day of high school. _Lorelai thought. She couldn't let her broken memories of her oldest child ruin the day. The took a glance at the picture on the night stand it was taken two weeks before Rory's first birthday. Lorelai sighed and went into the bathroom to avoid the disappointment of two other little girls.

-2000

**A/N: Okay I hope you liked that because I had a great time writing it. I know the story is a little short right now but it will get longer as the chapters go on. Umm...If your wondering about the twins...Im sorry I had to do it please dont get mad it will all work out for the best you'll see. I got their names from Lauren Grahm and Alexis Bledel. Did you know that Alexis' real name is Kimberly. Anyway please review I am super excited about where this is going and I hope you are too.**

**xoxo Jacey**


	5. Happy Birthday Baby!

**Disclaimer: I dont own I just pretend.**

**A/N: Oh my gosh I had so much fun writing this chapter I can't wait for six. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. but please let me know. Reveiws are my life. Oh wow I just realized how weird that sounded but review anyway they make me smile. **

**October 4, 2000**

'_**How many dresses could grandma possibly make me try on?' **_Rory Gilmore asked her self. She was in the fitting room of an elegant Store in some elegant mall. The name of it was French or something so Rory didn't bother paying any attention to it.

"Okay Rory come on out and me see." she heard Emily call…more like demand.

"This is demeaning." Rory said under her breath as she walked out into the room where her grandmother and the sales woman were waiting. The nineteenth dress she'd tried on that day was a deep blue like the ocean. Emily said it went well with her eyes. It had a v neck and white ruffles at the shoulders. Rory secretly hoped no one would ever catch her dead or alive in this dress, she especially didn't want to wear for her sweet sixteen party in three weeks.

"Well turn around." Emily said ignoring the look on her granddaughters face.

Rory did as she was instructed and even allowed the ladies to poke and pinch her and the dress and add their own commentary.

"Can I take this off now please.?" Rory begged.

"I guess." Emily sighed.

As Rory walked away she heard Emily whisper to the sales lady, "I swear this is her mother all over again." This was the first time Rory could remember her grandmother acknowledge that she even had a mother.

"Hi honey," Lorelai said kissing her husband as she walked in the kitchen. She'd just gotten off of work and was exhausted. She put her bag down on the floor and kicked her heels off.

She turned around to almost be knocked down by her two identical twin daughters. She caught her balance and kissed them both asking them how their day was at school. They said fine in unison and then jinxed each other running off to play. They ran up stairs so Lorelai knew that they were headed for her room since their room was down stairs. She looked at Luke who was paying no attention and heard a glass break she rolled her eyes and ran after them.

"Lauren…Alexis…please tell me your not destroying anything up here." she called as she slowly moved up the stairs. Just as she expected she found them in her room.

"Hey what cha doing?" Lorelai asked trying to make sure they were behaving.

"Nothing." Lauren said with a guilty look on her face.

"Yeah Nothing." Alexis followed.

"Yeah…well I heard something break up here so you might as well fess up."

"Lauren broke your picture." Alexis tattled pointed to the shattered frame.

"Nah-Uh," Lauren said in defense. "Lexis did it." she pointed toward her sister.

gasp

Lorelai rushed over to the pieces of glass and pulled the picture out from under it. She looked at it sitting down on her bed. It was a picture of her and her oldest daughter Rory. Taken just before her first birthday. The girls walked around to their fathers side of the bed and climbed across to where their mother was careful to avoid the small particles.

She had Lauren to her left and Alexis to her right.

"Mommy, don't cry we're sorry" Lauren said.

"I'm not mad sweetie pie."

"Mommy?" Lauren said again.

"Yeah baby?"

"Who's that?" she asked pointing to the baby in the picture.

"Girls, I'm going to tell you something and I'm going to talk to you like big girls because I've never lied to you before and I don't want to start now okay."

"Okay." they agreed

Lorelai let out a deep breath…"When I was younger…a lot younger…," Lorelai started but quickly changed pace. "…. okay the baby in this picture is your big sister." She didn't know what to expect after that statement so she paused and waited for one of them to say something.

Nothing…

"Her name is Lorelai Leigh but we called her Rory and she'll be…," Lorelai paused and thought about how old Rory would be in just a couple of week. "Sixteen…" she muttered suddenly realizing that, that was the exact same age Lorelai was when she had her. "Do you…do you have any questions?" Lorelai asked them with a slight hesitation.

"If she is our sister than why doesn't she live here, with me and you and Lorie, and daddy." Alexis asked trying to get her six year old brain to process the information she'd just been given.

"Well when mommy first moved here she didn't have a job, or money, or anywhere to live. So I left her my mommy and daddy so that she would be taken care of and I wouldn't have to worry about being homeless with a baby."

"But what about Daddy?, He has a Diner." Lauren asked.

"Well I moved here before I married or even met your daddy.?

"How did you have a baby if you didn't know daddy? Alexis wondered.

"Um…" Lorelai had to think. The questions were getting harder but her answers had to stay simple. "Rory has a different…a different daddy than you do." Lorelai answered honestly.

"Why?" Lauren inquired.

"Well…um…because…." Lorelai didn't know how to got there without taking it further than it should go. "because…" she was trying to pull an answer from the top of her mind. "She just does."

"okay." Lauren seemed satisfied.

"Now why don't you two run down stairs and tell daddy you made a mess and ask him to give you the broom and dust pan you guys can come up here and help me clean this up."

"Okay mommy." they said as they ran back down to tell their father.

Rory was finally home. She took her shoes off and fell backwards onto the bed. She never knew how stressful shopping could be, and at the end of the day they still came up empty handed. She got on her bed correctly and flipped over. The light was on and she wished it wasn't. On the night stand next to her bed their was a drawer. She opened it revealing a picture of a different sixteen year old girl. A girl who was no longer sixteen.

"I bet this wouldn't be hard for you." she said to the picture.

Rory picked the picture up to get a better look at it. She stood up to put a CD on and she dropped it and it swooped under the bed. She looked underneath and pulled the picture out and put back in the drawer and closed it. But while getting it she noticed a thick white box. She pulled it out and the top of the box was labeled **Lorelai '1984. **she pulled off the top and touched the fabric inside. It was beautiful. A pure white lace dress. She recognized this dress it was the dress from the picture, the last picture in the album. She pulled it out of the box completely and held it up to her body in front of the mirror.

'_**But could I pull off Lorelai's dress?' **_she asked her self thinking how she was no where near as stunning as her mother. She wanted to wear it, she wanted to run down stairs and tell her grandparents she had found the perfect dress for her party. She was excited and scared and floating all at the same time. She couldn't believe that she had something that Lorelai actually wore in her possession. She hugged the dress and hurried out the door of her room forgetting how tired she was.

Lorelai came down stairs after putting the girls to bed.

"I told them." she said to Luke.

"What?" he asked.

"About Rory…I told them about Rory." she answered.

"Oh."

"They saw the picture and I just couldn't lie to them Luke…I just couldn't."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Its okay," he said " They were going to find out sooner or later, I mean better late than never right." She loved the way he comforted her.

"I think I'm going to go see her?" she announced.

"What?…Who?"

"Rory." she reminded him.

"Oh…Right. When?"

"On the 25th ,my mother is throwing her a birthday party"

"Oh wait…how do you know that?" he asked.

"I called and the maid told me."

"Oh.…they have a maid?"

"Ah…Yeah," …

"Luke she's going to be sixteen."

"Sixteen." she repeted again.

Rory made up her mind and talked it over with Emily and Richard, she was going to wear her mother's dress to her sixteenth birthday party.

Lorelai made up her mind and talked it over with Luke, she was going to that party and nothing was going to stop her.

October 24th, 2000

Rory was up stairs putting on her dress for the umpteenth time. This time to have her picture made. She wanted everything to be perfect for her big day tomorrow. The food had been ordered, the invitations had been sent out, and her dad was coming all the way from California just for her birthday. Everything was going to be perfect.

'_Knock Knock'_

"Rory the photographer is all ready to take your picture." Emily called through the door.

She opened it and saw the vision she had waited thirty-two years to see. Her little princess getting ready for the ball. Rory flashed a million dollar smile at her.

"Isn't beautiful grandma, see I told you it would fit no matter what."

"Indeed you did." Emily said coming to take the girl's hand. "Your beautiful."

Rory's grin got wider and she decided she was ready to have her picture taken.

"No wait!, There's something missing." she said examining the girl. "I know."

And she ran up stairs before anyone could ask questions. Moments later she arrived back in the foyer with a dark brown wooden box. She opened it.

"I wore this tiara the day I married your grandfather she said placing it on Rory's head "and now it's yours." Rory's face lit up, she now truly felt like a princess.

Lorelai and the twins walked n the house after a long day of running errands. It had been raining and really nasty out side.

"Lets get out of these clothes, and then we'll have movie night." she said to them.

"But mommy, movie night isn't until tomorrow." Alexis corrected.

"Yes honey, I know we usually have movie night on Saturday but I wont be here tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Lauren asked.

"A party.?"

"Really…can we come?" Lauren suggested.

"Um…no, this party is for big people, now go get out of those clothes before you get sick."

They did as they were told and walked through the kitchen into their bedroom to change.

Movie night was a success they watched THE LITTLE MERMAID.

The twins seemed to really enjoy that movie because they had picked it every movie night for the past three weeks. They were already in their pajamas so it was easy to put them to bed.

"I wont see you guys again until Sunday." Lorelai said kneeling down beside them.

"Why not?" Alexis asked.

"because you two are going to work with Daddy tomorrow before I wake up and you will already be in bed by the time I get back."

"Oh." Lauren said completing her sisters thought.

"Goodnight girls," Lorelai whispered kissing them both on the forehead.

"Good night mommy."

Rory woke up to the sound of the door bell. She thought about who could be there that early and then remembered Christopher was coming. She walked outside her room and looked down the stairs to see her father in all his Black leather jacket Glory.

"Dad!" she screamed running to greet him.

"Hey Ror," he said hugging his only daughter back. She heard the door open again and she looked up to see a tall red head she remembered from Easter.

"Rory you remember Diane." Christopher said reacquainting the girls.

"Oh Rory you get more fabulous every time I see you." she said.

"Um…thank you," Rory said trying to be polite.

"Christopher will you and your lady friend be staying for brunch?" Emily asked.

"No Emily I'm sorry I told the folks I'd stop by as soon as I got here and well I'm here but we'll be back for the party tonight."

"Will Strobe and Francine be with you?"

"Maybe, I'll ask them when I get there."

"Well okay then." Emily said and then turned around and walked out of the room.

Rory was sad that Christopher had to leave but she was happy to see him and even more happy that he'd be back even with the possibility of him bringing back the other grandparents that she almost never heard from and saw even less at least she'd have Christopher. She ran back up stairs and hopped in the shower to begin her day.

By the time she got back down stairs her grandmother already had like a billion servants prepping for her sixteenth year extravaganza. There were maids putting flowers on the banister and men putting more lighting in the foyer and her grandmother was yelling at someone about keeping the candles six inches apart. They had a lot of things to do before the party like go get their hair and make up done but that wasn't until later. Right now she had to go finish her homework so that she would have nothing to worry about for the rest of the weekend.

Time flew by quickly and before she knew it was time to get ready. Rory was excited. She had never seen her grandmother work so hard on an event. Emily decided to have her hair dresser come to them. They were all made up, hair fixed, and dresses on. Rory looked like a teen miss USA. The house was filled with people. The kids from Chilton were there all of her grandmothers friends and her grandfathers colleagues. The room was beautiful there was just so much going on everywhere.

Lorelai looked up at the house that she grew up in. She hadn't stepped foot inside in exactly fifteen years. She wondered if anything had changed. Probably not considering for the nearly eighteen years she had lived there nothing had ever changed. She walked up to the front step ready to knock on the door. She wondered what they would say or if they would even recognize her. She told herself now or never and rang the doorbell. A maid opened it and took her coat. As she looked around she saw people she hadn't seen in a long time. Lorelai was standing in the mist of the life that she ran away from.

The party was everything Emily had hoped for it to be. It was perfect down to the very last detail. She was finally able to give this party. She'd spent months planning it for Rory. She was just happy to be able to give it to someone who would appreciate it. Emily knew that this party was more for her sake than Rory's. As far as she was concerned there was nothing anyone could do to spoil this for her.

Lorelai walked into the living room and tried to see if she could spot any major differences. The curtains had changed and there was a new living room suit but nothing major. She decided at one last glance before going to the next room. She looked carefully and this time spotted a major change. The portrait of a ten year old her, her mother, and her father was gone. That portrait was her mothers pride and now it was just as looked over a she was. In its place sat a new portrait, this one of her mother, father, and a two year old Rory. This made Lorelai's heart ache a little but she quickly dismissed it and continued on to another room. There were conversations going on all around her but she just kept towards the back trying to figure out who she remembered and who was new to her, she noticed that people were beginning to group around the grand staircase so she went along and joined the crowd. She saw her father walk up them and her mother join him. The two settled at the top and started to say something, Lorelai figured it to be a speech. She saw their mouths moving first her fathers then her mothers but she only heard bits and pieces. I was just a bunch of big fancy words nothing of any importance but she tried to keep her attention focused. She was beginning to get bored when she heard something worth listening to.

It was coming from in front of her a side conversation for a couple around her age who obviously had no interest in what Emily and Richard were saying either.

"So this isn't their daughters' party?" a man Lorelai barely recognized asked his wife.

"No, this is their granddaughters' party. Richard and Emily Gilmore only have one daughter." she said mater of factually.

"Okay and who is their daughter,?"

"You remember Lorelai, she was the scandal girl one class behind us."

"Oh yes that's right," his tone changed suddenly like he just remembered a dangerous secret. "what ever happened to her."

"Well I personally haven't seen her since her seventh month but she dropped out of high school and played mommy for about a year and then took off. I haven't heard anything about her since then."

"Hum"

Lorelai heard every word. They were talking about her. The way she said played Mommy, like it was some type of game. Like Lorelai just woke up one morning and said: "Well I've done this for a while maybe now I should try being a maid." The tone of the woman's voice made Lorelai sick to her stomach. She'd only done what she'd thought best when it concerned Rory. She tuned back in just as Richard was getting to the point.

"It is with great pleasure that my wife and I present to you our granddaughter Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

Rory walked out of her room and down the staircase arm in arm with her father. He was dressed in an elegant tux. Lorelai remembered at all the important functions their parents would drag them too Chris always said he felt like a penguin in a tux.

"Christopher." she whispered.

Lorelai was stunned by the sight of her beautiful girl all grown up. Her precious baby doll. This was the little girl she used to make clothes for out of her old t-shirts. She was tall Lorelai observed. Her hair was long, almost the same dark shade of brown as her own. Her eyes still the same deep blue. Her smile hadn't changed either. It could still light up a room. Lorelai who was also smiling ear to ear had tears in her eyes.

"It's my baby." Lorelai stated still unaware that she was speaking out loud.

Everyone around her was clapping. As Rory curtsied slightly for her guests. Lorelai couldn't take her eyes off of the girl. Her hair was pinned p the same way Lorelai's hair had been for her coming out party. She was also wearing her dress. As the crowd began to break apart Rory started going around to individual people and greeting them personally. Her grand mother said this was the job of a good hostess. This was it she was finally going to meet her little girl.

Time began to pass and Rory slowly made her way across the room. Lorelai waited in the back so that she would have the time she needed to make a reconnection, even though that could take years if Rory would even see her. She saw the girl laugh and hold conversations with all the different people. She was trapped in her own guilt of not being there to see her grow up. After a while Lorelai noticed that Rory was going off to see a few of the kids her own age. She stared after her until the girl was completely out of sight and then still stared in that general direction. Her trance of concentration was broken by the sound of her phone ringing. Lorelai made a spit second decision to go into the basement to take the call because she was right there beside the door instead of walking al the way to the other side of the room to go out side. She may not have even answered if it wasn't her hubby tone.

"Hello," Lorelai answered after closing the door behind her.

"Hey, ah how's it going?" She heard her husbands voice say.

"I saw her Luke and she so beautiful, I still feel like I'm dreaming."

"What did she say?"

"What did who say?"

"Rory,"

"Oh, well I haven't exactly talked to her yet."

"Well I'm just glad your having a good time, the reason I called was because the girls wont go to sleep until they get to speak to you."

"Oh, okay put them on." Lorelai could hear the little girls arguing in the background over who would get to talk to her first.

"Hi mommy," she heard a little voice say. She recognized it as Lauren's.

"Hey sweets, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing daddy said we could have two movie nights, one tonight and one tomorrow with you but we have to be ready for bed before he'll cut the movie on so I wanted to tell you goodnight."

"Well goodnight then light of my life. What movie are you going to watch?"

"I don't know." The older twin let out a sigh. "It's Lexy's turn to pick."

"Okay well that sounds fun."

"No it's not she always pick boring movies. But I get to pick tomorrow." Lorelai could her daughters twin sister protesting to the statement of her picking boring movies from beside her. "Anyways mommy I miss you."

"I miss you too Love bug. And I promise I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mmkay I love you here's Lexis."

A second later Lorelai heard a different voice. I was similar to the first but still unique in it's own way.

"Hey mommy." Alexis said.

"Hey babe, how was school today."

"It was good, it was show and tell day."

"And how was that?"

"It was really cool, Brandon brought his Parrot named Pete."

"Aw man I missed Pete the Parrot, well your just going to have to tell me all about it when I come home."

"Okay, daddy ordered pizza's for us and let us get a new movie from the store."

"Wow, you guys are having some night aren't you."

"Yeah and we even got an extra piece of pie after dinner."

"You did, well I hoped you saved some for me."

"We did mommy, don't worry."

"Okay I love you kid."

"I love you too. See ya later."

The next voice Lorelai heard was her wonderful hubby's again.

"Okay good bye Crazy Lady."

"Bye."

Lorelai was just about to head back up to the party when she noticed all the boxes around her. _Were these always here?_ she asked herself going over to look at one. There was no harm in just a peek, she told herself. After all she wasn't prying this use to be her home too, even if she'd never seen it as a home. She lifted the lid and was shocked at what she found. Lorelai's movie collection. She opened another one: her Cd's. She continued to open box after box finding items of hers. Clothes, Make-up, Jewelry, Pictures, a copy of her birth certificate and social security number . It was Lorelai's entire life in these boxes. Her stuffed animals. Anything that had her with Rory, school trophy's, awards from ballet, gymnastics, and horse back riding. It seemed like everything she had ever owned or made or that was involving her in anyway was down here. She pulled up the box of photo's forgetting what she was there for in the first place.

She put the in order of her life from being a baby to a young child to a young adult. She found the shoe box with the Polaroid's she'd taken of her stomach every single week of her pregnancy with Rory. She was so lost in her walk down memory lane that she didn't even notice when someone else entered the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone else was down here." A voice said from behind her. Lorelai turned around and gazed at her daughter. She was completely frozen.

"Ha...Happy Birthday." Lorelai found herself saying.

"Um, thanks." there was something familiar about this woman, but Rory was sure she didn't know her. Her eyes glanced down to the infamous pictures she so often found her self staring at. Without thinking Rory flung herself down on the floor beside the woman.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Lorelai looked up to the girl and saw that she had tears in her eyes as sure as she concentrated on the one particular photo of the pair in the hospital on the day that Rory was born.

"Did you know her," Rory asked chocking back tears.

"Ah, yeah…I…did." Lorelai knew she'd said the words but she wasn't quite sure how they'd gotten out.

"How close, how close were you." Rory managed. The child was clearly in pain not physical but a deep down hurt.

Lorelai struggled to say something but she knew she had to say something.

"I was closer to her than anyone else in the world."

"Can you help me?" Rory looked up into the woman's eyes. They were soft and comforting. She knew she'd seen them before.

"Yeah, sure whatever you need" Lorelai said not believing this was the first conversation she was having with her daughter.

"Can you…" Rory stopped to think about what she wanted to ask. "Can you tell me about her." The woman smiled.

"Of course I can." It took her a moment to respond. At first Lorelai thought Rory had recognized her, but her heart melted at the thought of Rory wanting to know about her. Lorelai pointed to a picture. "This was her first lesson, she was I guess around six" the picture revealed a young girl saddled on a horse. "She loved horses they were her favorite animal. That ones name was Bloo. She got him for her sixth birthday and around that time she was going through a faze where she named everything Bloo. She took lessons for a good nine and a half years." Lorelai smiled at the thought of her first horse.

"She liked horses too?" Rory asked.

"Yes. Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"Ah…no. I've never even touched one but they are pretty to look at."

Lorelai nodded and picked up a different picture. "I laugh every time I see this picture."

It showed her as a toddler in a beautiful lacy dress. "Emily swears that two minutes after this picture was taken I…she dumped grape juice all over it." Lorelai and Rory both Laughed. "And that was the doll house Christmas." she said pointing to one.

"The doll house Christmas?" Rory asked.

"Yeah see I…" It was hard for Lorelai to remember she was speaking in the third person. "…Lorelai begged for a doll house everyday from one Christmas to the next and when she woke on Christmas morning there it was. The only problem was Dumb and Dumber gave it to her with the glass case still on it. They said it was okay to play with but not too much because it was antique. Who gives a five year old an antique doll house? But it was beautiful."

She picked up a different picture. "I…I don't remember this." she said looking at it hard. In this photo she had a bright blue balloon tied around her wrist, and she was being hugged by a woman. "No," Lorelai said aloud thinking that can't be Emily, but it was. The surprising part was that Lorelai with a big toothless grin on her face looked happy.

"What?" Rory jumped.

"Nothing it….It's nothing." she took one last hard look at the picture and set it down.

"What about this one?" Rory asked pulling the Polaroid of Lorelai, Christopher, and herself together just a couple weeks after her birth.

Lorelai gasped. With tears in her eyes she took it from her daughter.

"I thought I'd never see this again." she muttered remembering the day she lost it.

At that the door to the basement opened again. It was Emily.

"Rory, there you are I hope you no your being incredibly rude to your guests." Emily said as she walked down the stairs. "You are a hostess and I know I raised you with manners." she continued not yet realizing that there was anyone else in the room.

"Who are you?" she said when she saw Lorelai sitting on the floor not recognizing her own daughter.

Rory didn't know what to say. She didn't know the woman's name. Should she apologize? Should she confess? It was during these thoughts that something occurred to her. _Those eyes!_ echoed inside her mind. She finally realized where she had seen the eyes of the mystery woman before. They were in every single picture she'd ever seen of her mother but more importantly she'd seen them in the mirror. Rory had to sort things out in her head. She was completely oblivious to the fact that her grandmother was still talking. The woman had her mother's eyes, her eyes, she knew her grandparents, and she knew the intimate details of all the photos. So if the mystery woman was Lorelai then…Rory shot a glance at her with a look of unbelief. Lorelai stared back and they couldn't let go of each others gaze. It didn't take Emily long to figure out what was going on. She looked from her granddaughter to her daughter both with tears streaming down their faces.

Emily quickly drew in a deep breath. "Lorelai?"

**A/N: well what do you think?? Tell me now!-lol:)**


	6. A Mothers Return part 1

**Disclaimer:**** I may rule the world but I still don't own Gilmore Girls. ****L**** Sad I know.**

Emily quickly drew in a deep breath. "Lorelai?"

Lorelai switched her glance from Rory to Emily. Mouth open still completely speechless. Her stomach overflowed with butterflies. She found herself once again in a speechless situation. She swallowed her breath.

"Hi mom." Lorelai answered. She tried to smile but she was so numb she couldn't tell if she was. Emily didn't say anything so Lorelai decided that she shouldn't either. Rory couldn't think strait every time a thought would cross her mind something else would take it's place.

Emily spoke after a moment. "URG!," she expressed "Rory we don't have time for this, there is a room full of people upstairs who deserve your attention no excuses." Emily grabbed Rory's wrist and started upstairs but then stopped "We'll deal with this later." she said aloud but clearly addressed it to her daughter. Lorelai stood up, she was floating. Sure she'd just been reacquainted with the mother she'd ran away from but she had also been brought back to her daughter which meant that everything else didn't matter.

…

"Daddy where is Mommy again?" Alexis asked her father as he tucked her into her bed.

"She's in Hartford." He answered kissing her on her forehead.

"but why.?" she asked.

"because she wanted to go."

"But Daddy what if mommy has so much fun at the party that she never wants to come home."

Luke chuckled at the innocents in his daughters eyes.

"You don't worry about anything like that happening. Your mother loves you and wouldn't leave you here." he pulled the covers up over her body.

"But what about Mommy's other baby." Lauren jumped in. Luke got up and walked over to his other daughters bed. " The one from the picture." He pulled the covers over her body and kissed her on the forehead the same way he did Alexis. He thought about the word that had just passed from her mouth. _Mommy's other baby._

"Your mother will be home in a couple of hours, now both of you…sleep." Luke assured her as he got up to leave the room. He looked back at them once more and smiled.

"Goodnight Daddy." they replied in unison. He cut off the light and left them to their dreams.

…

**A/N: Yes I know that was extreamly short. but...it's only part one so now all you have to do is reveiw. I would have made it longer but I have been so busy lately and I felt like I left you guys waiting long enough so. I hope you liked it. **


	7. A Mothers Return part 2

**Disclaimer: I hate to admit it because...lord knows I fancy myself wonder woman but I do not own. Nor can I afford a lawsuit.**

**A/N:Hey guys:) did you miss me? Well Long story short my computer mess up but now we're all better. Um lets see... Im looking for a new BETA so if you are one or know one that could be interested message me ASAP. Kay now this is another very short chapter but there is one more part to A Mothers Return and it's not going to be so short. Umm Im tired but just had a total brain baby and had to write so here you go and remember Reviews are my life.**

Lorelai's nerves were standing on edge she felt as if she were mere moments away from free falling off the empire state building and the longer the party drew on the more apprehensive she got. She'd only seen Emily once and she felt as if she'd been trapped in this house for days. She wanted to make an escape to get out while she was still alive but it was too late Rory had already seen her, so she quickly downed her fourth Martini while ironically thinking _Who in their right mind serves alcohol at a teenagers birthday party. _

As she stood there she could feel her mothers burning stare. Emily was playing it off of coarse mingling and conversing but every so often she'd sneak a peek, oh and if looks could kill you could bank that her daughter would be six feet under. Lorelai, who was already feeling a little tipsy decided to leave the bar and go somewhere her mothers perfect hostess ness would dream. As she walked up the grand staircase that lead to her old bedroom she tried to pay attention to detail, as much as her buzz was allowing. She just wanted to see what had changed besides any proof of Lorelai's cohabitation there…EVER, but nothing. "_**There is a place for everything Lorelai and everything has it's place."**_ Emily's words rang her ears like thunder in the grand canyon as she made it to her door. Her fingers grazed the doorknob in hesitation. She thought it funny that she was mow afraid to go back to the place she'd spent seventeen long years trying to escape. Quickly she turned the knob and pushed the door foreword. Glancing around it was if she had never left. Sure all of her stuff was gone and was replaced with Rory's things but it still looked like her teenage prison. Her eyes shifted from the bed to the wall paper to the man standing in the middle of the room. He looked just about as stunned to see her as she did to see him.

"Lore." he whispered. She smiled. She had forgotten how much she missed the sound of him saying her name.

"Hello Christopher," She managed completely smitten by the man he grown to be. He smiled back at her as began to walk in her direction. She wasn't sure if it was the gin or the spark of a lost love rekindled but she found her self walking toward him too until they were in reach of one another. He reeked of vodka straight from the bottle which wasn't a surprising smell for him, she pondered this as he wrapped her in a hug. He didn't let go for a long time, they just stood there holding each other letting memories of old times surround them.

When he finally pulled away she asked "So where are you keeping the booze."

He laughed and grabbed her hand leading her out onto the balcony. On the ledge as sure as day was the bottle Chris had been nursing. They spent what seemed like hours talking and re-connecting with no thoughts of the people down stairs or more importantly the people back home.

"You know what?" Chris asked.

"What?"

"Do you remember what this spot right here that we are sitting on is?"

"How could I forget…it was our being brought together on this spot one particular day that let to the unforeseen conception that is Rory."

"Exactly," Neither of them spoke remembering the day that Rory was conceived. "I never thought I was going to see you again…and that…well it scared the hell out of me."

"You left without saying goodbye." she replied. " mean one day we were together and the next you were 3000 miles away.

"From the story I heard you didn't give much of a goodbye either."

"I didn't have much of a choice."

They looked at each other not as the crazy in love teenagers that they once were but as the adults they saw in one another.

"I missed you Lore." Chris said as he leaned in and kissed her. Lorelai didn't kiss back at first but she didn't pull away either...

**A/N: Hey now I know your all omg...Its Christopher...and your dying to know what happened but your just going to have to wait.:P-lol**


	8. A Mothers Return part 3

**A/N:Hey y'all. I have been crazy busy but here is your update. Family drama has dominated my life for the past like week but they are gone now and all is right with the world. This is the final instalment to a mothers return. In your reviews you were very concerned about Christopher so I hope you are okay with what happens. In the next chapter Im going to touch on EMily's feelings and how far a daughter will go to reach her mother. Yes I know soundsver dramatic. Kay I think I rambling now so please enjoy.:)**

**Disclaimer: I may have set the world on fire but I sadly do not own. Except Lauren and Alexis, them I own.:))**

Luke Danes let out a sigh as he closed the door to his daughters' bedroom. With all the things going on in his life those girls could always make him think on the positive side. They were so full of questions tonight. Questions he wanted to wait for Lorelai to answer. So that they could do it together. It broke his heart to think that the girls would doubt for even a moment that their mother wouldn't come home to them.

Luke washed the dishes from dinner and put them away. He turned off the light and then walked into the living room to clean up the mess from the girls movie. He folded up their blankets and picked up the popcorn cornels off the floor by hand so not to wake them up with the vacuum. He cleaned up their toys and put everything away so that the love of his life would have nothing to worry about when she returned. He missed his Lorelai he'd seen her this morning sleeping soundly in their bed when he woke up but now those few shot hours that they'd been apart seemed more like days. He was happy though. Happy that she was going to see what she wanted most in the world. He remembered all the nights she cried herself to sleep, then cried in her sleep, and then wake up and cry in his arms for that little girl. He just hoped that Rory would forgive Lorelai and maybe they wouldn't have a relationship right away but at least they would have a start. Luke turned the lights off down stairs and then went up to bed to wait for his beloved.

…

"I missed you Lore." Chris said as he leaned in and kissed her. Lorelai didn't kiss him back at first but she didn't pull away either. He moved his arms to stretch all the way around her back. His hands were cold from the bottle of liquid and the hopeless October night. He pulled away from her for her a second to pull her in closer to him and pushed his mouth back against her's. Again she hesitated but as she slowly kissed him back and their mouths moved in sync as a tear slid down her face.

"I love you." he muttered in between kisses and breaths for air. She didn't say anything but he didn't notice. Gently he laid her body all the way on the cold ground. He moved his hands from behind and shifted them up her dress just like before. This was exactly the way it happened when Rory was conceived. From the drinks, to the atmosphere, to the charming way he said _I love you._ This was an instant re-play of them at sixteen, which meant she knew exactly where it was going.

"No," She whispered. She may have loved him too and she would probably always love him but she was _**in love **_with Luke. She pushed him away from her. "Chris, no".

He looked at her confused. "What?" She opened her mouth to tell him that she was happily married with a family but as her lips parted the front door beneath the balcony opened and a flood of people were starting out.

They both peered between the stone bars. Lorelai could hear Emily seeing her guests off. "Okay Kathy, I'll see you at the DAR meeting tomorrow…Oh and Michel give Lauren my best we missed her tonight."

"I guess that's our cue" She said getting up. "Let's get this stuff out of our daughter's room." She pointed toward the half empty bottle of vodka and smiled at him before turning away and walking toward the door. She hurried into the bathroom to get the smells of Christopher and alcohol off of her. She closed the door and locked it then turned to face the mirror and rolled her eyes at her reflection. The lip stick she'd so carefully applied was now smeared all over her face, her eyeliner and mascara was running from the tears, and her hair was a complete mess. She was in shock at how far she let things go. Two more seconds and it would have been out of her control. She felt like a failure as a wife. Luke himself and how much she missed him was the only thing she could think about as she re applied her make up but as she finished she remembered Rory. She fixed her hair in a hurry, this was it.

…

Rory was glad the party was over. As the crowd of people made their way toward the exit she looked around for Lorelai but didn't couldn't find her. She joined her grandmother for a second in waving goodbye to see if she'd walked outside but she still didn't see her. She wouldn't have left…not again. Rory didn't know much about her mother but she knew that the woman down stairs wouldn't have left her behind for a second time. She checked the kitchen and the dining room and in the living room again. She ran up stair and checked all the bedrooms and found Christopher but no Lorelai. As she walked back down the stairs with her father behind her she could feel her heart breaking. She thought she had finally gotten her birthday wish but now looking around she realized wishes were for children. She sat down on the sofa as her grandparents walked in the room.

"Well that was some party." Emily said.

"Indeed." Richard answered. But Rory wasn't listening. She was too angry at herself for getting her hopes up. As hard as she tried not to the tears began to swell in her eyes and once they got started they wouldn't stop. She began to sob uncontrollably. Emily walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. Rory laid her head on her grandmothers shoulder.

"Rory, sweetheart what's the matter." Emily asked trying to calm her down.

"She left grandma…she left again…I'm sorry….I…I…just didn't want her to leave." Emily knew exactly what she was talking about. Truth be told she didn't want Lorelai to leave either. What she really wanted was to be able to hold her daughter and tell her how much she missed her.

"Oh, Rory…" Emily said as she stroked Rory's hair. Tears began to slid down her face as well but as she looked up to wipe the away she saw the figure of her angel walking down the grand staircase. Rory must have saw her too because she instantly jumped from Emily and ran to Lorelai. She threw her arms around her mother and never wanted to let go. Lorelai hugged her back and took Emily's place, as Rory now laid her head on Lorelai's shoulder, stroking her hair.

"I didn't think…I thought you left me." Rory cried into her.

"Never ever again." Lorelai whispered back. "I promise."

Rory looked up into her eyes and could see that she was sincere in her promise but she still didn't want to let go. She had o many questions: too many to be answered in one night time.

"I don't even know what to call you." Rory said laughing the tears away.

This whole scene was a surprised to Richard to see his granddaughter in his daughters arms. Mostly because he hadn't seen Lorelai in fifteen years. When had she gotten here? How long would she stay? And more importantly Where had she been? He glanced over to his wife who was trying hard to keep her composure. His broken family was together again.

…

Lorelai wanted to tell Rory everything and Rory wanted to know everything but Lorelai wanted to be alone with her daughter when she told her. Right now her every move was being watched by Emily and Richard. She knew they wouldn't let her take her home but she still dreamed of the day when she her husband and children could all be together. All Emily could think about was how to keep Rory there with her. She'd raised her and couldn't stand to lose another daughter.

"It's late." she said coldly. "Lorelai I think you should go." Richard wondered how Emily could be so cold and not be moved by an evening like this.

"What no," Rory started. "Just a few more minutes….grandma please."

"I don't think so, we've all had a long day. Your mo…Lorelai probably wants to get home. wherever that is. " Emily continued.

"Actually mom I only live about twenty minutes away."

"Nevertheless I'm very tired and would like to get to bed." she said uninterested.

Lorelai didn't know what to say. What could she say? She really did have to get home but she didn't want to go without Rory. She loved her.

"Take me with you." Rory pleaded. "I can take care of my self. You wont even know I'm there. I can cook (not really) and clean for myself. I won't be any trouble at all you'll see. Just please let me go with you."

Lorelai smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead. She looked over to Emily who had a look of hurt on her face. Emily was the one who brought her up, gave her the best of everything, the best nannies, the best schools, the best clothes.

"No, absolutely not." Emily answered for her.

"But grandma."

"I said no. Not this time."

"It's okay Rory." Lorelai chimed in. "Um…here." She reached into her purse and pulled out her card from the Independence Inn. On the back she wrote her home and cell phone number and on the front was the address and her number at work. "These are my life lines. If you cant reach me on one of these numbers I've been abducted by aliens. Call me anytime. Day or Night." she handed Rory the card. She stood up and grabbed her coat and her purse. "Okay I'm leaving now, are you happy mother."

"I think I'd better get going too." Christopher said. He got up with Lorelai to collect his things.

Emily, Richard, and Rory stood up to walk them to the door. Rory held a tight grip on Lorelai's hand.

"Drive safely." Emily said harshly trying to force them out. Lorelai nodded and turned to leave but Rory wouldn't let go of her hand. She turned back around to face her girl.

She placed her free hand on her face. "Happy Birthday Baby."

Rory smiled then turned her loose and didn't move until both Christopher and Lorelai were far out of sight.

…

"Hey Lexis are you awake?" Lauren asked her twin sister. Alexis stirred but didn't say anything. Lauren jumped out of her bed and walked over to her sisters to shake her. "Wake up wake up wake up."

"What's going on?" Alexis asked sheepishly.

"I heard something."

"What?"

"I heard something outside."

"What was it."

"I don't know lets go see."

" I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared…What if it's a monster."

" It might eat Mommy when she comes home. We got to go see so we and wake up Daddy and he can kill it."

"But Lore."

"No buts. Lets go."

Alexis followed her sister out of bed and out the bedroom door. All the lights were off down stairs and it was so quiet they could have heard a pin drop. "Shhhh." Lauren put her finger up to her mouth for the full effect. Alexis nodded her head. They walked into the living room. They started to go around the wall so the could get to the front door but the knob began to turn.

"Lauren can I be scared now." Alexis asked her sister as the door began to open.

Because the lights in the house were all turned off they didn't see that figure in the doorway was their mother and they both began screaming like banshees. Lorelai who had no clue what was going on was startled as well and also began to scream. The yelling from the Danes' girls carried up the stairs and woke Luke who jumped up quickly and grabbed his base ball bat. He ran down the stairs but didn't hear anything for cause of alarm and turned on the light. Lorelai gasped and so did the twins.

"What's goin on down here?" Luke asked in his gruff manner. The twins didn't know what to say and after a second or two had passed they both burst into tears. Lorelai and Luke exchanged glances. Two outsiders it may have been just a look but to them it was so much more. With that look he told her he was glad she was home and she told him she loved him. Each them took one of the twins in their arms and carried them back to their beds to be tucked in again. Lorelai put Lauren under the covers and said her prayers with her as Luke did the same with Alexis. They kissed them and hugged them and then switched to kiss and hug the other one. Then together they said "Goodnight girls." but they were already fast asleep.

"You must be tired." Luke said to his wife after he closed the door to the twins' room.

"Exhausted."

He surprised he yet again by picking her up bridal style to carry her up the stairs. "You know what. I don't want to sleep so much anymore Mr. Danes."

"Oh really. Well ever will we do Mrs. Danes?"

Lorelai laughed "I have a few ideas."

**A/N:well what did you think. I promise I cant hear you through your computer so the only way you can tell me is to push the REVIEW button and leave me a little message.:)**


	9. Saturday

**A/N: I've gotten messages asking me to update so here you are. DO YOUR HAPPY DANCE. This outta hold you for a while but Im going to try and update soon. I hope you guys like it. I really want to know what you think so that I can fix what you dont like. I've gotten more reviews for this story than any other story I've written and your enthusiasm makes me smile. Anyway this chapter is the buffer for Rory meeting Lorelai's new family and I really dont want to give to much away so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:** **yes between this chapter and the last I somehow convienced Amy Sherman- Palladino and those CW/WB people to sell me Gilmore Girls with imaginary money. ****Dream on.**

** P.S. sorry about my crappy chapter titles.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW**

The wind was blowing it's comfortable November song. Rory could hear the leaves dancing wildly outside, breaking away from their trees and then floating softly to the ground or brushing against the window. Rory liked this sound. It made her think of fall's nearing end and with winter coming it brought the promise of snow. She quietly laid in her bed not wanting to face the never-ending boredom of waking up, and too wide awake to go back to sleep. She'd already had the to get out of bed or not to get out of bed argument with her self in her mind but was currently having it again. She tossed different ideas around of what she could do once officially up. She had no school on Saturday, Her grandpa was busy at the office, and her grandma was out for the day. Rory defiantly had no interest in spending the her weekend being drilled by Paris on her preparation for mid terms.

She had absolutely nothing to do so she decided on a shower. She stayed in there until her hands were pruned and even then she waited until the water got cold before she turned the knobs allowing the water to stop flowing. She wrapped a towel around her and went to stand in front of the mirror. It was all foggy so she plugged in her blow dryer, as she waved it across the glass the steam magically went away revealing the image of a lanky sixteen year old with her father's nose and her mother's eyes. she studied her features, but saw nothing different than she saw yesterday. she blew her hair dry the flat ironed it before leaving the bathroom and getting dressed. She looked lovely with no where to go.

The clock read 10 O' clock. _all this and its only ten_. she thought to herself. She paced the house a couple of times and then headed back upstairs to her room. She flopped down on the bed, it shifted foreword and hit her dresser sending a shoe box toppling to the floor. Rory rolled across the comforter and toppled onto the floor.

"Ow." she said apathetically.

She turned her head to the left to see what the mess was. On the floor was her favorite picture, the one of her, Lorelai, and Christopher when she was a baby, beside the picture was her favorite hair burette from when she was six that she loved but was now way too old to wear, and next to that was a small business card. She reached over and grabbed it bringing it close to her face although she already knew what it said she memorized it front and back. On the front it read.

The Independence Inn

Lorelai Gilmore

Manager

555-887-8764

9877 front street.

Stars Hollow, CT 06254

and on the back in very neat hand writing it read.

cell: 555-786-6835

home: 555-987-2348

This small parchment was all that Rory could think about for a long time. Well she'd only had it a month but for the better part of that month I was practically glued to her mind. She could remember the seven times she tried to call. Each time she would dial the number let it ring once and then slam the phone back down on to the receiver. She didn't even know what she was afraid of. She looked at the card again. She could go through with it, she could make a simple stupid phone call. Rory picked her self up off the floor and walked around to the other side of her bed. On her night stand sat the phone. She picked it up and began to dial the first of a ten-digit number. She got the area code completely finished before she hung it up. _What will I say? _she asked herself. She threw herself back down again. She contemplated her options. Sit here all day like a louse or do something. An idea that was just crazy enough to work popped into her head. Rory threw on her shoes and socks and grabbed her coat from the closet. Today was the day that the girl who couldn't make a phone call was going to be spontaneous. Rory grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it for her grandparents. She grabbed her purse, got in her NEW car and started to drive. Destination Stars Hollow Connecticut.

….

There were two things Lorelai Gilmore loved more than anything in the world. Her family … and Coffee. She loved coffee as much as one person could love an inanimate object. Her nose was so trained on the stuff that she could be instantly mesmerized by it's intoxicating aroma. On this day the smell traveled from the down stairs kitchen up the stairs through the hall way and into her room which caused Lorelai to open her eyes with a smile. She got up and dashed down into the kitchen.

"Hello husband." she said.

"Hello wife." Luke replied. He was making a large breakfast the way he always did on Saturday. She wasn't surprised that he was already in his flannel shirt and backwards baseball cap. They would both go into work later than on a normal day, if they worked at all and spend the morning with their girls.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Is my name Lorelai Gilmore?" she returned.

"Good point. I'm guessing that's also a yes to coffee then."

"Yes guessed correctly. I've trained you well." she laughed.

"Yeah yeah. Breakfast is almost ready so I'll go wake the girls up."

"No I got it. You keep your eyes on that bacon mister." Lorelai commanded and got up from the table. She walked to the door of the downstairs bedroom, and knocked twice before opening the door to find her daughters still asleep. She went over to Alexis whose bed just happened to be closest to the door.

"Lexy" Lorelai whispered to her sleeping angel. She was down on the floor, her head near her daughters pillow. "Come on Lex its time to wake up."

Alexis opened her eyes. " Hi Mommy." she said in a hushed tone. That was the was she greeted Lorelai every morning. I nice big smile and a simple hello.

"Hey Lexy. It's time to get up."

"Oh," she stretched. "Is it time for school."

"No baby it's Saturday but daddy's making breakfast and after that your going to the Inn with mommy."

"Really.?"

"Yep. No go wash up for breakfast while I wake up your sister."

"Okay." Alexis did as she was told without argument. She was always the easiest to get to sleep and the easiest to wake up. Lauren was another story entirely.

Lorelai crawled to the other side of the room and repeated the same actions as before.

"Laurie." she whispered. Lauren didn't move. "Come on Lore it's time to wake up." Still no response. Lorelai shook her shoulder a little and Lauren groaned. "Rise and shine angel." she said a little louder but with the same gentle tone. Lauren opened her big blue eyes and frantically shut them again at the slightest notice of the sun.

"Not yet mommy." she whined. Lauren flipped over on to her stomach and buried her face into her pillow.

"Yes ma'am. Rise and shine." Lorelai repeated and flung the covers off the little girls body.

Lauren tried to peek at her mother from the side of her pillow. "I don't want to go to school." she said quietly.

"Well I guess it's good thing it's Saturday then."

"Oh."

"Yeah so what do you say. Let's beg daddy for breakfast then you me and Lexie will spend the day at the Inn."

"mmkay can we ride the horses?" she asked almost fully alert.

"We'll see. How bout you start by washing up for breakfast."

"Kay." she said and crawled out of bed sluggishly.

The twins who were mirror images of each other were completely opposite. Lauren was right handed, her hair parted on the right, her favorite thing to do was dance to loud music, and she would rather have waffles over pancakes any day of the week. Alexis was left handed, her hair parted on the left, her favorite thing to do was read, and her favorite breakfast food was pancakes. Laurens favorite color was pink. Alexis' favorite color was green. Lauren's favorite movie was The Little Mermaid. Alexis' was Pocahontas. Alexis preferred her hair in a French braid and Lauren liked her down. They were completely opposite but at the same time they were each other's best friend. Laurie had to sit by Lexy at the table, they had to do all major things together, and they usually cried for each other if kept apart for more tan a couple of hours.

They sat down at the table in their usual spots. Lauren across from Luke and Alexis across from Lorelai. Luke put their plates down in front of them. They both had wild appetites like their mother and ate everything on their plates plus seconds. Luke and Lorelai laughed as the twins chatted on about the class pet ( a hamster named Chester.) and the new play ground equipment that just got donated to their school. The four of them had a wonderful breakfast. And Lorelai couldn't ask for more.

"Oh my gosh it's 10 'o clock already." Luke said as soon as breakfast was over. He quickly got up and kissed each of his girls.

"Bye Daddy." the twins yelled.

"We'll stop by the diner before we head over to the Inn." Lorelai told them.

"Okay love you bye." Luke rushed forgetting that he left Caesar alone to open and manage the diner alone.

….

Rory looked around and realized she'd never been to this part of the state before. She just passed a sigh that said:

Star's Hollow CT.

founded in 1779.

Pop. 9,973

Small town. _Nice. _she thought to her self. She drove around for a few minutes. There was something about that felt warm. Like a place with nice people and places. A wonderful down to earth place to live. Saw a antique shop. Then a market, which reminded her that she was hungry, she forgot that she hadn't eaten that morning. She looked around. _There must be a place to eat around here._ she thought. Then out of nowhere she saw a diner conveniently located right beside the market. She was sort of confused though. While the sign appeared to say "Luke's diner," painted on the window was "Williams Hardware." The people inside looked like they were eating and not shopping for hardware so she parked her car and walked inside thinking what's worst that could happen. She'd just go in, get a cup of coffee maybe even a bagel and ask for directions. As she walked in she noticed a man in a flannel shirt telling people what to do. She decided to take a seat at the bar and wait for him to finish.

**Now REVIEW**


	10. Mommy meet Rory

**A/N: Hey. Yay! we finally made it to chapter ten. I hope this was a quick enough update for you. I tried my hardest to get at least this much done even though it meant neglecting some of my ther stories. Oh well. Anyway I think I did a pretty good job naming this chapter. I love writing this It keeps me busy during my sleepless nights like tonight. lol. I really want you guys to like this capter though. Iworked hard on getting it to you in a timely mannor so if you like it then please take those few extra seconds and tell me so. The reviews really are my motivation. So please enjoy.:) Oh yeah I red over it and spell checked it so if there are anymore mistakes Im sorry. I need a beta badly if you can then HELP!! me!! lol.**

**Disclaimer: It would be nothing short of a miracle if I owned Gilmore girls. which I dont. lol.**

The diner wasn't very busy. Luke was trying to explain to Kirk, who was seated at a booth, that his orange juice hadn't changed. Miss Patty and Babette were seated at their usual table gossiping away. He was just about to smack Kirk upside the head when he heard the ding-a-ling of the door opening. Luke let out a breath. He had too many customers to have to deal with Kirk right now.

"Drink it, Kirk." he said on the verge of aggravation. As he walked away he noticed someone sit down. As he went to grab his notepad the phone rang.

"_Hello?" _he answered.

"_Hey, me and the girls are on the way so have us something yummy waiting when we get there." _It was his beautiful wife Lorelai on the other end.

"_I just made breakfast at home." _he nagged_._

"_Yeah but that was like an hour ago. Please Luke."_

"_Okay crazy lady. Whatever you say. See you when you get here."_

"_Okay, love ya babe."_

"_Love you too, bye." _Luke hung the phone back up on the receiver.

Trying to remember what he was doing before the phone rang Luke turned around. As he remembered it was notepad he was looking for his glance caught something. More like someone. He couldn't help but get a second look. The person in front of him was a young girl of maybe fourteen or fifteen. She had long auburn hair and blue eyes. Luke found that his staring at her was going into creepy mode. He knew that he never met this girl before but she looked so familiar. He couldn't quite put his finger on what is was about her but for some reason he felt like he knew her. He noticed that she turned around to see if it was her he was glaring at or someone else and this seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"uh…hi." Luke said to the new customer.

"Hi." the girl replied with a reluctant smile.

"Can I, can I uh…get you something? Coffee maybe?"

"Yes that would be great thank you. Oh and a bagel please."

"coming right up." Luke said slowly in an attempt at buy a few more seconds for trying to figure out where he new this girl had come from. Hesitantly he turned away form her to poor her coffee. She seemed like a nice enough kid.

Rory was a bit weirded out by this guy, but not enough to pack up and leave. It was more the way that he looked at her like he was attempting to figure her out. She reached in her purse to pull out a few dollars. She heard her bagel plate being sat down in front of her. She smiled at him again.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem." he said placing a steaming cup beside the plate. She looked back down to her food. Although the food looked delicious, this was exactly the type of place her grandmother would be appalled to see her associated with. Without a second thought she devoured it all happily.

"You from around here?" Luke asked refilling her coffee mug.

"Kind of. I live in Hartford." she told him. Luke nodded his head.

"Well what brings you to Star's Hollow?"

"I was actually looking for Independence Inn. The manager's name is Lorelai Gilmore. You wouldn't happen to know where I might find it would you?"

"Oh sure. The Inn is on front street but if it's Lorelai you want then you might as well wait here. She's on her way here as we speak." Luke confessed with no regards for the business she might have with his wife.

"Oh." Rory smiled. "Thank you. Could I really wait here."

"Why not." Luke shrugged. Rory handed him a five dollar bill and pulled a book out of her purse to pass the time while she waited for her mother. After a few minutes of Pride and Prejudice Rory heard the bell of the door ring. She quickly closed the book and turned around to see a short Korean girl in a cheerleading uniform. Rory didn't let her disappointment show that it wasn't Lorelai, as the girl who appeared to be around her age sat down beside her.

"Hey Lane. What can I get you?" Luke asked the mysterious Asian.

"Pancakes and bacon. Oh and please hurry Luke I'm working the bake sale for the High School and I only get a thirty minute break." she told him.

"Alright, coming right up." Lane smiled as Luke walked away and then looked over to Rory.

"Hi." she said. "I'm Lane."

"Hi Lane, I'm Rory."

"Nice to meet you Rory. Are you new around here? Where do you go to school?"

"Um, no not exactly. I live in Hartford, I go to Chilton."

"Isn't that a prep school." Lane asked. Rory nodded suddenly self conscious about her social status. "Cool."

"Where do you go to school?" Rory asked trying to continue with the conversation.

"Star's Hollow High." she said pointing across the street.

"Nice."

Luke came back and gave Lane her food then walked away again. "So tell me Rory, What's a Chilton girl doing down here?" she asked stuffing pancakes in her mouth.

Rory laughed. "Actually, I'm here to see my mom." she confessed.

"Oh cool. You two should stop by the bake sale." We could use all the customers we can get.

"That sounds like fun."

"Not really truth be told Mrs. Kim made most of the food."

"Who's that?"

"My mother."

"Oh. Well why is that a bad thing?"

"Mrs. Kim is big on anti-happiness. I mean she doesn't use sugar in her bake goods because the kids could get all hyped up, have sex, and get pregnant. Sweets are the food of the devil according to her."

"Wow."

"Wow is right."

"Wait Kim? Like that antique shop?"

"Yeah, my parents own it."

"I love this town." Rory said. Lane laughed.

"Your funny." she told her. "I better get going but I hope to see you around Rory."

"You too Lane"

The two shook hands and Lane walked around Rory to get to where she could pay. Luke came back out from the back.

"Hey Luke are you going to bring the twins to the bake sale?"

"We'll see. They're spending the day with their mother and you know how she is about these town functions so I'm sure they will be there." Luke said as he took the money from Lane.

"Great! See ya later." Lane said running out the door.

"You have twins. How old are they?" Rory asked Luke.

"Just turned seven." He said pulling a picture out of his wallet.

"Aw. They are so cute." The picture was taken about a year ago when Alexis lost her first tooth. They were standing close together hugging each other. With big smiles so that you could see Alexis' snaggle tooth.

"Yeah." Luke said. As he looked out the window he could see Lorelai hand in hand with the twins. He smiled. He saw the girls break away from their mother and take off for the diner.

"Daddy!" He heard erupt through the door twice.

Rory turned around to see the two little girls she had just seen in the picture. Luke walked out from around the counter and picked them both up in his arms for a hug and then set them back down. He looked back up and realized that Lorelai still hadn't come in.

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

"She went to the store for a minute." said Lauren.

"Yeah she'll be right back. And she said you better have her pancakes." Alexis continued finishing her sister's statement. Luke laughed.

Rory paid extra attention to their total adorableness. She wanted to go "Aw!" like in a really cheesy nineties sitcom but she didn't. She just looked at them. She was trying to see their father in them. They had his nose and his Mediterranean skin tone but that was it.

"Are you hungry?" Luke asked them.

"A little." Alexis said.

"A lot." said Lauren.

Luke laughed "Okay. Well your food is almost finished. So you sit down right here," Luke said lifting Lauren on to the bar stool that Kirk had once occupied. "And you sit here." He lifted Alexis into the seat next to her sister. The girls giggled as he swung them in the air. "And I will be right back."

"Okie dokie daddy? Alexis said giggling.

"Patty." Luke called to a near by table. "Can you keep an eye on these two for a second?"

"Sure thing doll." Ms. Patty replied and then went back to her ruthless gossiping with Babette

Luke went back to the kitchen.

Rory opened her book back up wondering how long it would take her mother to get there when she felt something odd come over her. She looked down to the seat beside her to see two pairs of bright blue eyes staring up at her.

She smiled at them slightly. "Um…Hi."

"Hi." said Lauren.

"Hi." echoed her twin.

"I'm Lauren."

"Hi Lauren."

"This is my twin sister." Lauren said stated as if any person with sight could look at them and not think they were seeing double. "Her name is Alexis but you can call her Lexy if you want to."

Rory laughed. "Okay. Hi Alexis. It's nice to meet you both." Alexis smiled.

"You're really pretty." she said quietly.

"Why thank you so are you." Rory returned.

The twins both laughed. "What's your name?" Lauren asked.

"Rory."

"That's a weird name. I've heard it before though."

"Yeah me too."

Luke cut the conversation short by bringing out the girl's plates. For Lauren two chicken tenders and some fries, and for Alexis a plate of Mac-and-cheese.

"Thank you daddy." they said in unison.

"Your welcome." he told them before going on to take another order.

Rory watched as one seven year old dabbed wildly at the ketchup and the other stuff a mouthful of macaroni in her mouth. She was slightly amused. She had just barely opened her book again when she heard the bell of the door _ding_.

Surprisingly the two small girls jumped out of their chairs and ran to greet this person who just walked through the door. Rory guessed it to be their mother. She couldn't see her face but the woman leaned down to kiss her daughters Rory could she her dark brown curls flowing from behind her head much like her own mothers.

"We told daddy to make you pancakes Mommy." one of them said. Rory honestly couldn't remember which one was which.

"Yeah and, we made a new friend." the other one said.

Lorelai always loved the way the twins were over expressive. She'd just seen the a few minutes ago and now here they were running to her like she'd been gone for hours maybe even days. She looked at them with bright eyes.

"Really and who might that be?" She asked looking up with no idea of the tidal wave that was about to hit her full force.

Rory's mouth dropped open.

Lorelai's eyes widened.

"Mommy meet Rory."


	11. Welcome To Star's Hollow

**Thanks to reachingforimpossibledreams for giving this story it's 100****th**** review. And thanks to everyone else who put it 1-99. And all 101 and beyond. You guys make my day:)**

**okay hi guys...you may be a bit irritated with me because I was updating all fast and then out of nowhere they came to an abrupt stop, but I had a touch of the writers block as you know. I knew what I wanted I just didn't know how I wanted it so please, I'm on my knees begging for your forgiveness. I will try to update again next week since I have week off from school (mid winter break, Crazy I know.) but I dont see it happening before then. Who knows maybe I will even be able to update more than once. :) lol. Okay enjoy this chapter, I worked real hard on it. And please dont forget to review.**

Lorelai's eyes widened.

Rory's mouth dropped.

"Mommy meet Rory."

"Rory this is our Mommy."

Rory didn't know what to say. She tried to move her mouth but she couldn't make any sound come out. How was she supposed to handle this? What was she supposed to do? Her face was frozen in shock. How could she be so stupid not to think that her mother had moved on? Her father was sure trying his hardest.

Lorelai felt ambushed. She felt as if all the oxygen was being sucked out of the room. She was going to tell Rory. She was going to sit down with her explain everything. She was going to do the same thing with Lauren and Alexis. But Rory never called. After that night at her party she never expressed any desire of wanting Lorelai in her life or wanting to be a part of Lorelai's life. If she had known she would have been better prepared. What to do now but fake it. Act as if she'd planned it this way all along.

Luke came out from the back to greet his wife. "Hey…" he stopped seeing the expression on her face. "Lorelai what's wrong?"

Her eyes shifted from Rory to Luke. "Nothing I…" drifted off not sure how to explain, or begin to tell Luke that the girl standing before him is the daughter she had at sixteen, the daughter she left behind. "Um…hi." she said to both them with a smile.

Rory was rendered speechless, and the best she could conjure up was a half smile. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought she might actually be having a heart attack at sixteen.

"Girls finish you food." Luke instructed as he started to see the resemblance between his wife and the young girl seated in front of him. He looked at Rory and then at Lorelai realizing that he had never asked the girl her name. "You're not…I mean you aren't Rory…are you?" Rory nodded slightly. Luke laughed in nervousness. This was not the way he expected to meet Rory Gilmore. He looked back to his wife her face had softened and a blank smile magically appeared on her face.

"Well this is a surprise." she said.

"Yeah I…I uh…I tried to call but…you know, I can just go…" Rory started.

Lorelai stopped her "No wait, I'm glad you're here." She had already organized what she was going to say in her head. She told herself no matter what that if Rory had gotten up the drive to come here then she was going to use the same amount of enthusiasm in keeping her here.

"You are?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yeah. Rory I always want you near me."

Rory hadn't expected this response at all. Her smile widened. "Oh."

Lorelai quickly turned back to her husband remembering his presents. "Hi honey."

"Ah, hi." Luke still wore the same blank expression.

"I think we should talk."

"You read my mind."

Luke walked behind the curtain but Lorelai waited a second and looked at Rory. "Be right back." Rory nodded and Lorelai took a couple steps forward to where the twins were seated. "Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I can't see you so behave."

"Okay mommy." Alexis said with a mouth full.

Lorelai rushed off to join Luke.

"What's going on?" he asked as soon as she was close to him.

"I have no idea."

"So you didn't know she was coming."

"Absolutely not. I haven't heard from her since the party."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"Well we need to come up with something quick."

Lorelai hesitated for a second. "Okay change of plans. The girls are going to stay here with you today."

"They are."

"Yes and Rory can go with me to the Inn. I mean she came all the way down here. I want to be able to give her some sort of attention, and tonight you and I will sit down and talk to the girls."

"Okay."

"Okay. Good. Now we have a plan."

Lorelai took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, trying to calm her nerves and her excitement.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked.

"Coffee would be nice but yeah, I'm fine." she smiled for her husband and kissed him softly before exiting back into the main room of the diner. Rory looked at her expectantly.

"Sorry about that. I think an introduction is in order." She looked at Luke.

"Rory, this is my husband, Luke. He owns this place." She said talking about the diner. "And Luke this is my daughter, Rory."

Luke smiled. "Hi."

"Hello."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily, calm down now. What's matter?" Richard asked concerned over his wife's fussing. She had just called him ranting. All he heard was "Rory ….Star's something or other…Lorelai…."

"My goodness Richard, would it kill you to pay attention?"

"I'm trying Emily. Now start over and slow down."

"Fine. I left this morning to run a few errands, then I went to the DAR office, then I went over to the beauty parlor because when I went last Wednesday that new Hippy looking girl did it all wrong and I-"

"Emily, you called me at work to tell me you got your hair done."

"Of course not Richard."

"Then I'm completely lost."

"Let me finish."

"Could you just give me the reader's digest version?"

"Okay so I come home from the beauty parlor, and I thought maybe Rory and I could go shopping. So I come home and do you know what I found Richard?"

"A monkey swinging from the chandelier." He said teasing her playfully.

"Oh be serious Richard. I found a note on the kitchen table and do you know what it said?"

"I can only imagine."

"It said: Grandma, Went to Star's Hollow for the day. See you later. -Rory." Emily huffed.

"What?" Richard asked still not sure what this conversation was about.

"She's not here Richard, she's gone. But let me tell you I'm not going to do this again. She is not going to run all over us like… like… you what I am just going to go get her. Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to find this star's burrow place and drag her home."

"Okay." Richard said head spinning.

"Goodbye Richard." and with that she hung up her phone grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

**Emily is soooo mellowdramatic. lol. Review Time.**


	12. Ladies and Gentlemen, Emily Gilmore

**a/n: I know it's late but here it is. I have more...are you intrested?? Read and Review and you'll get more. lol**

**disclaimer: nope, its still not mine.**

Emily Gilmore sped through Hartford like she'd just robbed a bank, until finally she came upon a sign that read something like **welcome to Star's Hollow**. _That wasn't so far. _She thought to herself. Fifteen years and her daughter had only been twenty minutes away. She slowed down and began her course through the small town. It was cute, like something you'd see in a made for television movie. She let herself get all worked up and now that she was here she didn't know where to begin. She came to a stop light, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Rory's car, parked in front of some hardware store/ diner. She vigorously pulled into the spot next to it wondering what she could possibly be doing here. She stepped out of her car and locked it, no telling what kind of CRAZIES were running around here. She was just so angry. She couldn't even put her finger on why she was so mad anymore, but through the clear glass window she could see her daugh…granddaughter…her beloved Rory talking, laughing, rubbing elbows with some greasy diner man dressed in a flannel shirt and with a backwards baseball cap. She stormed through the door immediately attracting the attention of several Stars Hollow towns folk.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! What the hell are you doing?"

"Grandma?"

"Don't you Grandma me. Do you know what I've been through?"

"No…I-"

"I get home from the beauty parlor and find you little note… How dare you? DO you think I raised you with the finest clothes, the best schools, and bought you that car so you could go off and be your mother? Well let's gets something straight you will not turn in to HER!" she said pointing her finger at Lorelai. "I will not allow it."

Rory looked at her grandmother dumb struck. She'd never seen her that angry before, at least she'd never been that angry at her. She didn't know whether to try and speak again or to just keep her mouth shut. Luckily Lorelai stepped in for her.

"Maybe we should take this outside mother." She said calmly. On the inside she is boiling over but she was making an effort to keep the scene from getting blown any farther out of proportion.

"And as for you," Emily said jumping on the defense again. "Why couldn't you just leave us alone? You made your choice and long time ago and Rory was doing just fine without you in her life." Her words stung Lorelai. How could her own mother hate her so much?

"No, Grandma. I wasn't…I…I want to know her, I've always wanted to know her." She didn't want to hurt her grandma's feelings but these words had to be said. "I came here because I wanted too not because she asked me. She is my mother."

Emily stared at Rory.

"Mom, let's talk about this somewhere else."

"There is nothing else to discuss." Emily knew she still had the upper hand. She knew that she was legally Rory's guardian and that by walking away Lorelai had terminated all of her parental rights. "Come on Rory we're going home."

Rory had tears in her eyes but she didn't budge. "Grandma…no."

"We will talk about this when we get home young lady now let's go."

Rory still didn't move. "Rory Gilmore, I am not going to say it again."

"Fine Grandma fine, but I forgive her because I know she didn't leave because of me. I read those diaries in the basement. I know that my mother loved me she just couldn't stand you."

Lorelai stood still. She almost couldn't breathe. Emily looked like she was breaking on the inside. She turned around and began out the door. Lorelai ran after her but Rory stayed still. She didn't want to go. She meant everything she said. She'd only had a few conversations with this woman but she felt like she'd known her forever. She felt like she belonged with her.

"Mom, please wait." Lorelai called. Emily didn't turn around. Lorelai knew that if she stood behind the car that she'd be road kill so as soon as Emily unlocked her car Lorelai jumped in the passenger seat.

"Uh…Lorelai…what are you doing?" Emily asked as soon as she realized what her daughter had done.

"I want to work this out with you, Mom, I really do but you can't just come in there screaming at the poor kid like that. She didn't deserve it."

"Lorelai, if you would be so kind as to step out of my car I would leave."

"No not until we work this out."

"and how do you suppose we do that. You've won."

"I didn't win Mom. This isn't a game and Rory isn't a prize. I just want her to be happy and I know you do too. SO maybe that means letting her come and visit once and awhile or letting us come see her."

"Us?"

"Yes Mom, I have a family. If you wouldn't have come in there screaming and yelling you could have met your other granddaughters and my husband."

"I want Rory to know her sister's and….I want you to know my girls too Mom."

"Very well Lorelai. Here's the deal. You and your family may visit Rory once a week. Let's say at dinner on Friday night. Dinner is served at seven."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Good,"

"Rory can have dinner with us tonight. It'll give her a chance to calm down and then I'll send her back." Emily looked unconvinced. "I promise."

"Okay."

Lorelai hesitantly turned to leave. Emily started to tell her daughter that she loved her but she couldn't find the words. Lorelai climbed out to find a diner full of people staring in amazement as the psycho lady drove away. This would be the talk of the town for weeks.

**Review time.**


	13. Friday Night Dinner

**A/N: Honestly guys, I meant to update this chapter forever ago. Please forgive my carelessness. I may be withut internet for a bit...but all that means is I'll have alot to upload come August. :) Have a great summer!!**

**Disclamer: I still own nothing.**

Lorelai just got home after a long day at the Inn. She had two weddings this week and some type of comic convention. With Lauren and Alexis trailing behind her she put the key in the door and pushed it open but the girls ran past her before she could get through the door.

"Hey, could you walk please." She called after them.

"Sorry Mom."

"Yeah sorry Mom."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. It was the end of the week. Friday. Today she would have to take her daughters and her husband to her parent's oversized house. Why was she subjecting herself to this? She knew that it could only end badly. "Luke," she called. He promised he would come home early today. "Luke."

She walked into the kitchen in search of her husband.

"Mommy," Lauren said.

"Yes baby, what is it?"

"We're hungry. Can we have a snack please?"

"We're going to dinner as soon as your father gets home."

"but Mommy but we're hungry now." Alexis added. Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Okay , here." She said giving them each a pop tart. "Think that will hold you for a while?"

"Yes thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now I have to go find Daddy. I need you to hurry and eat and then go take a shower."

"I'll be up there in a few minutes to wash your hair."

"Oh no Mommy, please. Don't wash our hair." Cried Alexis.

"I'm sorry baby doll. Now hurry."

Lorelai left the kitchen and ran up to her bed room. "Luke." She couldn't find him anywhere. She looked out her window. She could have saved herself a lot of time if she had paid attention to the fact that her husband's truck was not in the drive way. "Damn-it, Luke." She mumbled under her breath.

Lauren and Alexis both took baths. Lorelai washed, blow dried, and curled their hair. She dressed them in similar dresses that had no difference with the exception of color. Alexis' was a soft green and Lauren's a light pink. Lorelai then got herself ready. It wasn't until everyone was ready, they were putting their sweaters on, and she was considering going without him that her husband walked through the door.

"Luke." She stated plainly.

"Hey," he replied and went to kiss her but she moved before he could. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What happened to 'don't worry honey I promise to be home by five'?" she asked mocking his manly tone.

"Well…I…"

"Whatever can you just go get dressed please? I'd prefer not to be late."

Luke could tell that Lorelai was completely stressed out so he hurried up stairs.

…

Rory was ecstatic. Her first Friday night dinner was the only thing she could talk about all day long. As soon as she got home she ran around her room looking for the perfect outfit. She could wait to see her mom again and her step dad seemed nice enough.

For the first time today she remembered she had sisters now. Lorelai said that she would talk to them and tell them all about her and her new role in their lives. She decided that she was going to be the best big sister ever. She would teach her little sisters everything. Her little sisters'. It felt good to say.

Emily was walking around like a mad woman. "Seriously Richard, would it kill you to be ready before they get here." She said calling back up the stairs to her husband. As she continued down stairs her hand grazed the railing and looking at her palm she saw a thin layer of dust. "Jasmine, this banister has not been dusted."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Gilmore."

"Could you do that now, Jasmine?"

"Right away Mrs. Gilmore."

Emily sighed as if to say it's so hard to find good help these days. At that there was a light knock at the door.

"I'll get it Jasmine." Emily informs her maid knowing good and well who's at the door.

Lorelai stands nervously in front of the house she grew up in. Although she'd hardly said two words to her husband since he got home she now clutched his hand with all her might.

"Are we going to stand out here all night?" Alexis asked impatiently.

"Yeah Mommy, it's cold out here." Lorelai took a deep breath in. she didn't understand why she was so intimidated. She grew up in this prison and now she could leave anytime she wanted.

"Alright." She put her hand to the door and knocked lightly.

It was Emily who answered with an immediate smile plastered on her face.

The four stepped into the foyer at Emily's welcome. Rory came down the stairs as the maid took her mother's coat.

"Lorelai," she said.

"Hey Kid," Lorelai replied remembering the reason they'd worked out this arrangement in the first place.

Emily looked away and rolled her eyes as her daughter hugged her granddaughter. "How about we head into the den for drinks." She said. "Richard. Lorelai and Duke are here."

"Luke mother." Lorelai corrected.

"Oh that's right, well I apologize Luke." Emily said headed for the Den. "Richard, Lorelai and Luke are here." Lorelai forgetting her anger flashed her husband an apologetic look. They were in for a long night.

Behind them Lauren and Alexis whispered amongst themselves. "This is the biggest house I've ever seen."

"Yeah, Do those old people actually live here?"

"I think Rory lives here."

"Nuh uh,"

"Yes huh."

"Nuh uh,"

"Yes huh!"

"Nuh-"

"stop it." Lorelai said snapping at her daughters.

In unison they say, "Sorry Mommy."

Rory stopped and lingered behind as her mother and step father walked past her so she could see her sisters.

"Hi Rory!" Alexis beamed and hugged her. Lauren followed.

"Hey guys."

"Rory," Emily called.

"Coming, Grandma." Rory said taking Lauren in one hand and Alexis in another. Emily smiled at them as they entered the room and Richard appeared behind them.

"Lorelai," Richard said acknowledging his daughters presence. It's a hello. It's cold and distant, and is said more in a way of a cousin you haven't seen in many years and never really like in the first place than to your only daughter but Lorelai expected it. There was no smile. No hug. Simply the uddering of her name and she accepted it.

" Dad."

"Oh Richard, Look at them."

They made small talk during drinks and Emily 'politely' grilled Luke on his 'rustic' Diner followed by a quick tour of the house before dinner led by Rory. Then the estranged family sat down to dinner.

Emily was overly pleasant. So much so that Luke didn't even catch the insults she threw at him. The girls were cute though. She tried with them. She wanted them to like her.

"So girls, how do you like school?" she asked.

"I like it a lot." Lauren said.

"Well what's your favorite subject?"

"ummm…spelling I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah I'm really good at it."

"That's wonderful spelling is a very important skill to have." She looked to Alexis next, "What about you Alexis?"

Lexy, being the more shy of the too looked down at her plate. "Reading." She mumbled.

"What's that, honey."

Alexis looks to her mother who is off in her own world picking at her food, then to her grandmother. "I like to read."

Emily smiled "Did you hear that Richard she likes to read. That's wonderful, I think we have a couple more Yale bound?"

"So Dad," said Lorelai throwing herself into the conversation, "How's everything in the insurance biz."

Richard let out a sigh "Oh you know, people die, we pay, people crash cars, we pay, people lose a foot, we pay."

"Well at least you have your new slogan." She let out sarcastically.

"Yes and how is everything at the motel."

"You meant the Inn,"

"Lorelai is the executive manager now," Emily pointed out.

"Speaking of which, Christopher called yesterday."

_Who's Christopher? _Luke thought to himself.

Lorelai's face went sour. "Speaking of which? How is that a speaking of which?"

Rory knew this couldn't be good.

"Yes he's doing very well out in California. His internet start up goes public next month. This could mean big things for him." Richard turned to Rory. "Very talented man, your father."

Luke looked down at his plate, _oh_.

"She knows." Lorelai said feeling smaller by the second.

"He was always such a smart boy." Richard grinned. "You must take after him."

"Speaking of which," Lorelai retaliated realizing she had just been insulted by her father. "I'm going to get a coke." She threw her napkin on the table and got up, "Or a knife." She continued as she walked away.

"Lorelai," Rory tried.

"No no, Rory. I'll go." Emily said following her daughter into the kitchen. "You stay with your grandfather and keep Duke company."

"Luke Grandma." Rory corrected as Emily walked into the kitchen. This really wasn't fair she'd just gotten her mother back and already her grandparents were ruining it for her. She looked at her grandfather.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you have to be so mean to her?"

"That was not mean Rory, your mother simply took what I said the wrong way."

Rory rolled her eyes.

……

"Honestly Lorelai must you be so dramatic?" Emily said as she entered the kitchen.

"Is this what it's going to be like every Friday night? I come here and let you and Dad attack me?"

"You simply took what you father said the wrong way."

"The wrong way. Seriously the wrong way." Lorelai exclaimed. "Are you completely mental Mother? What was open to interpretation?"

"Come back to the table, Lorelai."

"Why did he have to bring up Christopher?"

"He likes Christopher."

"Oh he likes Christopher. That's funny because when he got me pregnant t sixteen Dad didn't like him so much."

"Well of course not, you were kids you both had such bright futures."

"Yes and by not getting married we were able to keep those bright futures."

"Lorelai a child needs a Mother and a Father, not that either one of you took those roles seriously."

"Oh my god Mom. I love Rory. I would give my life up for Rory but I couldn't stay here and I couldn't take her out there so I left her with you. I trusted you with my life and I get nothing but ridiculed for it. I made a good life for myself,"

"Yeah as a maid."

"Well guess what Mom I run the place now, and I have a good life and a wonderful husband, and I'm here and I want a relationship with her. I want to be her Mom. But you and Dad have to let me in."

"Fine Lorelai, you have your wonderful life and time with your daughter I have my dinners. We both win."


End file.
